Relaciones interpersonales
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: ¿Que tan dispuesto estarías a cambiar varios aspectos de tu vida con tal de que funcionara tu relación amorosa? ¿Y que si resultase que estos cambios van más allá de tu control e involucran también tu modo de pensar? ¿O tus relaciones interpersonales? Estas dudas asediaron a Len y a Rin durante el inicio de su relación, sin que supieran siquiera lo que era el verdadero amor. R&R.
1. Cambios internos

Primer día.

* * *

Nota inicial: esta historia es otro punto temporal de la historia "¿Cómo puede el amor ser algo malo?" en donde se relata el inicio de la relación incestuosa de Len y Rin, más detalladamente, después de la confesión de sus sentimientos y el cómo se desarrollan después de estos.

Sin más que aclarar, disfruten de la lectura.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Len y Rin eran más que simples hermanos, más que simples amigos y ahora, más que simples novios. Eran las dos mitades de un solo ser, más cercanos que cualquier pareja del mundo, hasta el punto de conocer y de predecir lo que cada uno iba a hacer o iba a decir, tras haber estado mucho tiempo juntos. Se podría decir que eran casi hermanos siameses de mente, pues casi formaban la misma mente. Y era por esta razón. Que al momento de unirse como pareja romántica, pese a todas las consideraciones posibles de las consecuencias del incesto, se dieron cuenta de que su relación no cambiaría casi en nada, con excepción de una sola cosa, que no dejaría a ninguno de los dos vivir en paz, como personas normales.

Rin despertó tranquila en su cama, notando que estaba siendo abrazada por su gemelo de manera cercana. Una muy sincera sonrisa se formó en su cara, pues por primera vez en muchos días, podía decir que se sentía completamente plena en todos los sentidos. Podrían preguntarle qué es lo que le hacía falta en ese momento, ella respondería que no necesitaba nada más que estar con Len.

Y Len, dormía apaciblemente pensando en su querida hermana, aún abrazando el recuerdo de su dulce relación en sus brazos.

La noche anterior, había sido la más complaciente de todas, por fin, después de tantos días de incertidumbre, de tantos momentos de en los que sus cuerpos les hubieran hecho malas jugadas, y de tantos momentos incómodos entre ambos, pudieron encontrar la resolución a su relación, y consumaron sus sentimientos confusos un simple y tranquilo beso, tras una ligera plática en donde discutieron con de la dependencia que tenían el uno con el otro.

Se dieron cuenta, tras haber hablado de aquello, que no tenía ningún sentido seguir pretendiendo que su relación era tan simple como una hermandad, pues en aquellos tiempos, la relación romántica que Len tenía con Miku estaba en pleno apogeo, y cosas como abrazos y besos con la peli verde no podían pasar desapercibidas para la rubia, y pronto se dio cuenta del ruin y despreciable sentimiento de celos románticos que tenía por su hermano.

Y cuando Len se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento Miku despertaba su verdadero interés romántico, pensó en la chica junto a la cual había nacido y se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba ninguna clase de novia, sino que deseaba únicamente estar con Rin.

Pero las cosas se pusieron peores cuando la misma Hatsune se dio cuenta de que Len perdía interés en ella, y que deseaba pasar más tiempo con su gemela, por lo que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacer algo por su relación. Por lo que pidió al Maestro que le permitiera dormir en el mismo cuarto que su novio, sacando a Rin del pequeño triangulo amoroso ficticio.

Dándose cuenta que era la última noche que compartiría con su gemelo la cama, Rin decidió aclarar sus sentimientos, diciendo que no podría vivir nunca sin su adorado gemelo, que nunca podría dejar de ser dependiente de él, que lamentaba mucho el nunca poder de dejar quererlo como algo más de lo que se podía. Y Len, al verse acorralado por la repentina confesión, no pudo evitar aceptar ese terrible sentimiento incestuoso del que tanto repudio había mostrado, pues por más que hubiera detestado aceptarlo, realmente siempre había sentido atracción por Rin.

Ahora los dos estaban recostados en la cama. Miku había salido a una entrevista en Hong Kong unos días atrás, por lo que su "primera noche" con Len en el mismo cuarto, se había retrasado.

—Lenny— habló tranquilamente la rubia, moviéndose sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, colocando sus dos piernas a los lados de la cadera de su gemelo, para después ponerse encima de él por completo, y después juntando su mejilla contra la de él, y presionarla suavemente, provocando que surgiera una sonrisa en los labios de su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa hermanita?— respondió de manera instintiva el rubio, saliendo de su adorada fantasía, perdiendo todo recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la noche pasada, confundiéndolo con su mismo sueño.

Como una imagen salida de un manga shojo, a Rin se le ocurrió decir de pronto —Me das un beso— recordando aquellas obras románticas tan adorables que tanto le habían conmovido y de las cuales ahora quería ser protagonista.

Len, sin responder del todo, únicamente acercó a su hermana y besó su frente, sobre sus rubios cabellos, con cierta devoción, como la de un sacerdote en plena ceremonia, para después acercársele y volverla a abrazar por el torso —Mi dulce hermanita— susurró mientras que Rin pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

—Ya sabes a que me refería— dijo con quietud la rubia, acercándose con tranquilidad a su otra mitad, y luego tocando sus labios con los de él, tan sólo con una ligera presión, dejando que sus alientos se combinaran.

Tan pronto Len sintió el aumento de humedad en sus labios, abrió los ojos de golpe, confundiéndose al ver tan de cerca a la su pequeña hermana.

—¡Dios Mío!— gritó asustado el Kagamine mientras se arrojaba de la cama y caía de espaldas al suelo alfombrado del cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo? ¿Te duele algo?— preguntó Rin alarmada, moviéndose hasta el borde de su cama y observando a su hermano desde arriba, pero este sólo continuaba teniendo la extraña sensación de haber besado a Rin.

—No, nada— musitó con quietud el chico, levantándose lentamente y encarando a su sonriente gemela, provocando que apareciera un sonrojo en su cara debido de nuevo a la cercanía de ambos, por lo que pronto, Len volvió a recordar el casi beso que se habían estado a punto de contactar, por lo que decidió ocultar su mirada y darse la vuelta por completo debido a la vergüenza.

Rin supo leer muy bien las reacciones de su hermano, y supo al instante que su acercamiento no había sido tal vez el más apropiado, aunque tampoco le parecía que la expresión del chico hubiera sido también apropiada, por lo que lo primero que supuso fue que su hermano se habría comportado de esa manera porque simplemente ya no le parecía adecuado que hubieran acabado en términos románticos la noche anterior.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo?— preguntó la chica después de que su hermano se hubiere volteado, dándole a entender cierta cantidad de dolor en su voz al momento de expresarse.

—¿Arrepentirme?— dudó el Kagamine de que aquella palabra expresara correctamente su situación emocional actual, pues más bien sería cosa de un "lo siento" en lugar de un arrepentimiento para expresar el cómo se sentía en ese momento.

—Sí, ya lo sabes, por el beso de ayer en la noche— dijo claramente la chica, sin darse cuenta de que su voz había sido elevada durante unos momentos sin intensión, sólo porque le había ofendido un poco la pregunta de su gemelo.

Al instante, Len recordó el cómo había terminado la plática que habían tenido la noche anterior, desde la manera en la que ambos habían terminado viéndose a los ojos hasta conectar sus almas como nunca antes, o de cómo sus manos habían hecho un contacto tan fundamental, que les había llevado de vuelta a sus momento de la infancia en los que tan poco les importaban realmente las emociones, o de cómo aquel dulce y duradero beso que les había llevado hasta la tierra de los sueños, los había unido en alma aunque fuere sólo durante unos instantes.

No hace falta decir que su sonrojo aumentó más que cuando sólo creyó haber besado por accidente a su gemela, volviendo a voltear su mirada, como si se tratara de un sistema automático. Por desgracia, aquello sólo logró interpretarse por Rin como una afirmación.

En cuanto a Len, él sabía que su gemela seguiría pidiendo una respuesta a la pregunta, pese a haberla ya encontrado en la sólo expresión anterior de su rostro, por lo que decidió responderle algo.

—Claro que no me arrepiento— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, aun cuando no había llenado todas las lagunas de su memoria de la noche anterior —De hecho, estoy muy feliz— afirmó sintiéndose completamente sincero esta vez. Rin no pudo sino borrar la mala cara que había formado antes para sustituirla por una sonrisa ligera.

—Entonces, ¿Está bien qucada ue tu y yo nos sintamos de esta manera?— preguntó algo ansiosa de recibir de nuevo una afirmativa, pero en esta ocasión, pese a que Len había entendido tanto las palabras como el contexto, su boca se silenció por completo.

¿Cómo responder de manera correcta esa pregunta? ¿De si le parece bien que se compartan sentimientos incestuosos el uno por el otro? Simplemente era un trampa, una trampa malévola y terrble en la cual Len ya había caído desde antes de que empezara la conversación.

Si bien era cierto decir que él sentía una amor profundo por su hermana, eso con quería decir que, en todas las posibilidades y en cada uno de los casos, sintiera empatía por el incesto. Decir que, aunque fuera durante un momento, se había sentido completamente dispuesto a seguir con un camino incestuoso, sería darle la espalda no sólo a las consideraciones éticas y morales que había cultivado toda la vida, sino también como negar toda su relación de hermanos normales con Rin, insultar su respeto a Dios, a su santa iglesia, y a su palabra, lo cual no estaba dispuesto a hacer mientras siguiera siendo católico, sobretodo, darle la espalda a sus padres, y a la vida que tuvieron con ellos, manchando por siempre su sangre que les habían otorgado al concebirlos y criarlos. Desde ese punto, se podía decir que si estaba arrepentido.

Pero por otra parte, no podía negar que Rin ya no era ni sería nunca más su simple "gemela", pues tras ese beso, el cruel mundo del amor correspondido, que a su vez es tan hermoso y utópico como el paraíso, había abierto sus puertas y su camino a la felicidad se había descubierto, y este era su amada Rinny.

Así, mientras que por una parte se arrepentía, por otra no dejaba de sentirse ansioso de su relación recién descubierta.

—Bueno, en realidad no me arrepiento de nada…—contestó Len sin mucho pensar en esas palabras, y antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar a pronunciar un "pero" un fuerte gritó sonó por afuera de la puerta.

—¡Len, Rin, bajen a desayunar de una buena vez, que su comida se enfria!— gritó Meiko desde el pasillo, distrayéndolos a ambos de su pequeño interrogatorio, y salvando a Len de una incómoda explicación de todo su malestar mental.

—¡Acaso siempre tienes que gritar las cosas!— pero a Rin no le había hecho gracia la interrupción —¡No sabes que hay gente en sus propios asuntos en sus cuartos! ¡O es que crees que la gente normal lo grita todo!— le protestó con todo el enojo posible, sacando de sus casillas a la castaña.

—Mira niñita— dijo Meiko entrando al cuarto, vestía aún un delantal blanco que remarcaba un poco su escultural cuerpo al lado de su típica ropa roja —En primer lugar no me interesan sus asuntos, esos los pueden resolver cuando hayan comido su frio desayuno— aclaró —¡Y en segunda, la gente normal no se despierta hasta las doce de la mañana y luego le rezonga a quienes se molestan en hacerles el desayuno! ¡Así que bajen ahora!— y tras esto, salió del cuarto con un portazo.

Antes de que Len pudiera decir algo acerca de lo mucho que Rin perdía la cabeza al discutir con cualquiera de las otras mujeres u hombres de la casa, Rin dijo por lo bajo —Maldita borracha, seguro que sigue cruda o algo—

—¡Te escuché!— sonó con fuerza de nuevo en el pasillo por parte de Meiko, a lo que Rin tuvo que correr al baño antes de que la castaña mayor tirara la puerta y la alcanzara para romperle la nariz de un golpe. Aunque en realidad ninguno de los mayores había golpeado a ninguno de los Kagamine, ni siquiera cuando los sacaban más de quicio, últimamente, debido a la pubertad y a los problemas hormonales, los rubios se comportaban un tanto más irrespetuosos, a la vez que exigían más respeto sin razón.

No faltaba mucho para que a alguien se le fuera la mano y terminara descargando su ira contra alguno de los niños.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Len y Rin estaban sentándose en sus asientos de la cocina como si nada, después de haberse colocado sus uniformes de vocaloids habituales.

Len se había sentado al lado de Piko, quien seguía medio dormido y vestido con su piyama normal, sin siquiera probar un poco del huevo revuelto que le habían preparado. Parecía ser que se había vuelto a desvelar hablando con Miki, su querido amor platónico, quien había salido de viaje por motivos lo suficientemente personales como para que el Maestro se lo permitiera, y que por lo tanto, provocaba que su horario de ocio en la computadora se limitara a altas horas de la noche en Japón.

Luka estaba tranquilamente sentada en el asiento que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, informándose de las noticias internacionales, comiendo un poco de atún para el desayuno. Mientras que Meiko estaba comenzando a lavar los trastes sucios del desayuno.

Aparte de esas cinco personas, sólo se encontraba el Maestro, sentado en uno de los sillones, probando su nueva tableta electrónica táctil que había obtenido de la compañía para facilitar su trabajo de oficina a donde quiera que fuera.

Rin se había negado a consumir cualquier clase de alimento otorgado por Meiko, por lo que su desayuno se delimitó a una rebanada de pan tostado, un tazón de cereal hasta el tope, y una naranja como siempre. En cuanto a Len, el prefirió comer lo que había preparado la castaña mayor, pues su ira por la falta de respeto de Rin podría no ser nada comparada con el enojo por que su esfuerzo en cocinar hubiera sido en vano.

Ahora bien, en esta situación, podía decirse que Rin había vuelto al estado previo al de despertar, el que se caracterizaba por esa sensación de plenitud emocional, provocada por saber que era ella quien correspondía a los sentimientos amorosos de su gemelo.

Así que mientras comía un poco de su cereal, le pareció buena idea recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Len, tan solo para mostrar un ligero cariño que tenía por él, y por supuesto, Len no levantó ninguna clase de drama por esta acción, a lo que fue más, la correspondió, inclinando de la misma manera cabeza para que su mejilla se recargara en la coronilla del cabello de su hermana, aunque para él, la intención romántica era lo que menos tenía en mente.

Solamente Piko notó aquello al instante, y no es como si un poco de cariño entre hermanos le perturbara, sino todo lo contrario, esbozó una sonrisa al ver esa pequeña muestra de amor, algo como felicidad ajena. Fue toda una suerte que Luka no se halla percatado plenamente de aquello.

De pronto, de las escaleras ascendentes, el sonido de unos pesados pasos que se apresuraban por bajar.

—Espero que no se caiga— deseó Meiko con algo de esperanza, escuchando como el peli azul daba el último paso en el escalón final y caía con fuerza en el suelo con su pie derecho siendo fuertemente apoyado en la alfombra, dejando que la castaña se sintiera aliviada ligeramente.

Kaito estaba al parecer algo molesto al entrar en la cocina, dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su asiento frente al de Len, se sentó con pesadez en su asiento, esperando a que Meiko le sirviera un tazón lleno de helado para desayunar. Pero antes de que comenzara a comer su postre helado diario, le llamó atención ver a Len en una posición tan encariñada con su hermana, siendo que sabía, y de hecho le pesaba, el que el Kagamine estuviera en una relación romántica con Miku.

Por tanto, el peli azul únicamente se limitó a lanzarle la más amenazante de las miradas al niño rubio, esperando a que con esto se separara de Rin y comenzara a apreciar más su relación con la Hatsune. Tras unos cuantos segundos, Len al fin notó que Kaito le miraba como si estuviera cometiendo adulterio o algo peor, por lo que decidió simplemente elevar la cabeza y volver a sentarse de manera recta. Rin no cuestionó nada, debido a que captó rápidamente la mirada lasciva de Kaito.

—Y dime Len…— comenzó a hablar el peli azul —¿Ya has preguntado al Maestro de cuándo regresará Miku de su viaje a Hong Kong?— preguntó con una obvia insinuación de su evidente despreocupación.

—Bueno, se que regresará en cualquier momento— contestó algo incomodo el muchacho, justo después de introducir más comida a su boca, pero aquella respuesta no retiró la mirada del peli azul, sino todo lo contrario.

—Maestro— le habló Kaito con voz severa al representante —Ya que Len está muy ocupado con otras cosas para preguntarle— esta vez sólo logró que la Kagamine se enojara al sentirse como esa "cosa" con la que Len se ocupaba, —¿Cuándo regresará Miku?— preguntó gritando, como si le estuviera ordenando que le informaran al instante.

—A mi no me das ordenes, pedazo de excremento malviviente— le respondió el Maestro sin desviar la mirada de su aparato táctil. Pareciera ser que no era el momento para hablarle al Maestro, debido a las dificultades que tenía con su nuevo aparato electrónico, ya que casi a los cincuenta años de edad, ciertas cosas se le dificultaban de aprender, tales como las pantallas táctiles, y no esperaba ser molestado por nadie mientras encontraba una resolución esto, por lo que sólo dirigió una mirada de "no me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera o te llenaré el hocico de plomo" por lo que era mejor dejarlo fastidiarse él solo.

—Sabes Kaito, no creo que debieras de meterte en las relaciones de otros— le recomendó Rin mientras pelaba su naranja.

—Tal vez ese sería un buen consejo para "otras" personas que se meten en donde no les llaman— dijo Luka en voz alta, levantándose de su asiento y enrollando el periódico para golpear por "accidente" la rubia en la nuca, provocando que esta volteara llena de ira a encarara a la peli rosada, pero sin lograr que esta le dirigiera la mirada.

—Kaito sólo se está preocupando por la relación de Miku y de Len— le dijo Meiko a la pequeña Rin, quien no dejaba de sentirse incomoda y enojada por esas palabras de Luka, pero también comenzando a molestarse por las de Meiko.

—Sí, me preocupa que Len no le ponga atención a Miku— protestó Kaito señalando a Len —Pareciera que es lo que menos le importa, y Miku merece algo mejor que ser el segundo plano de alguien más— denunció con toda la razón, pues Len dejaba de sentir atracción por la peli verde, más ahora, en esta misma mañana en la que no había llegado a pensar en ella sino hasta el momento en el que se la mencionaron.

—No temas Kaito— le tranquilizó la castaña tomándole de la bufanda y jalándola un poco para que se callara de una buena vez —De todos modos, Len tendrá mucho tiempo para darle importancia a su novia cuando pase su "primera noche" en cuanto ella regrese de Hong Kong, pues ahora podrán dormir en la misma cama— dijo con una tremenda insinuación, como si se tratara de la noche de bodas de ellos dos.

Al instante, Len se atragantó con un pedazo de arroz por la forzosa situación que proponía la castaña, mientras que Kaito sentía su sangre enfriarse al pensar en la pequeña Miku entregándose en cuerpo y alma junto con Len. Y Rin, solamente bajaba la mirada de una manera sombría mientras perdía el apetito al instante.

—¿No te sientes emocionado, Len?— preguntó la primera Vocaloid al Kagamine, sujetándolo del hombro.

—Bueno, en realidad, he discutido de eso con el Maestro, y no creemos que sea muy apropiado que Miku y yo compartamos la cama— intentó librarse de aquello, aunque en realidad no hubiera hablado con nadie acerca de nada, más que con Rin, quien se había negado rotundamente y había provocado la confesión la noche anterior.

Meiko rió con fervor mientras que daba unas palmadas al rubio para que se serenara —Ya veo— dijo deteniéndose —No le convendría al Maestro que su diva principal quedara embarazada, pero no te preocupes, ya llegará el momento de ustedes dos— soltó de repente, provocando que Kaito entrara en un estado momentáneo de depresión, así como provocar que Luka soltara una risita, y Len un fuerte bufido.

Pero quien no se lo tomó nada bien, fue Rin, quien sin alguna advertencia, tomó su tasa llena de jugo y la lanzó contra la cabeza de Meiko con bastante enojo, provocando que esta se rompiera y dejara mojada toda la mesa de la cocina.

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez!— le gritó con depresión y levantándose con las manos en la mesa. En ese momento Len quedó con los ojos abiertos, al igual que Kaito y Piko, aunque Luka ahora estaba a punto de socorrer a la castaña, el Maestro ni siquiera se había inmutado un poco, ni por el ruido, ni por el jugo que le había salpicado en la espalda.

—¡Ya me tienes harta!— gritó Meiko mientras arremetía en contra de Rin y la sujetaba de su camisa, levantándola por sobre la mesa, tumbando varias cosas en el proceso y lanzándola al suelo tras de ella, justo debajo de su silla, y manteniéndola contra el suelo con el puño elevado, dispuesta a golpearla.

—¡Meiko, déjala!— gritó Len mientras la jaloneaba del hombro.

Luka intentaba intervenir de alguna manera, pero no lo veía muy necesario, en primera porque Rin nunca se atrevería a atacarla, pues el lanzamiento de la tasa fue sólo una reacción, ahora debería de estar asustada, y en segunda, porque sabía que Meiko, por más harta que estuviera de la actitud maleducada y respondona de la rubia, seguía controlándose.

—Escucha— le dijo Luka a Rin mientras esta esperaba todavía el primer golpe en la cara —Empieza a comportarte de manera adecuada, ¿Ok? Porque de otra forma, llegará el momento en el que alguien te de una golpiza y no te va a gustar nada— le amenazó mientras comenzaba a bajar el puño de Meiko —Se que estás en una…— pero no terminó de hablar, porque rápidamente, Rin les escupió a ambas en la cara, provocando de nuevo un aumento en la ira de la castaña, y una nueva ira en la rosada.

En cuanto Meiko se limpió, impactó su puño contra el estomago de Rin, pero la rubia sabía cómo defenderse y más aún, como recibir golpes, por lo que antes de que alejara el puño de su estomago, soltó un golpe barrido con el reversó del puño, golpeando a ambas mujeres adultas en la cara.

Luego de eso, comenzó la verdadera Riña, Len sólo podía intentar detener a Meiko mientras que esta lanzaba golpes a diestra y a siniestra contra la pequeña rubia en el suelo, provocando que estos llegara más débiles de lo normal, mientras que Luka, con menos experiencia en golpear, solo intentaba arañar y sujetar los brazos de la adolecente Kagamine, mientras que esta se defendía a golpes tirados con fuerza y patadas bien acertadas en los estómagos y en las mandíbulas de las adultas.

Piko sólo observaba aterrorizado mientras que se levantaba con su plato y corría escaleras arriba, fuera del tumulto, y Kaito sólo se sentía un inútil mientras hacía nada, ni siquiera moverse un poco.

Y en toda esa mañana tan descontrolada, el Maestro no se dignó ni una sola vez a alejar la mirada del aparato electrónico de sus manos.

* * *

Unas horas después, Len y Rin estaban sentados en la orilla de la bañera del baño de su cuarto, Len limpiando con algo de algodón y desinfectante un terrible raspón en el hombro que le había quedado como resultado a la rubia después de la trifulca, uno entre varias docenas de estos, en los brazos, las rodillas, la frente el estomago, en donde también había moretones y algunas pequeñas cortadas causadas con las uñas.

Len volteó a ver a la chica, quien estaba con la mirada ubicada en la pequeña mancha de sangre que había quedado en la camisa de su hermano tras haberle ayudado a separarse de la castaña y de la peli rosada. Y hablando de las adversarias de Rin, Luka había tenido que ir al hospital a causa de un dolor agudo en la parte derecha de la mandíbula tras una fuerte patada que habría marcado el final de la pelea, y Meiko se había tomado la molestia de llevarla hasta allá, además de que no quería estar más bajo el mismo techo que Rin.

Cada vez que Len pasaba con delicadeza el algodón mojado de líquido desinfectante sobre las cortadas de Rin, sentía como esta se tensaba ligeramente, para después relajarse cuando comenzara el ligero pero cercano vaivén sobre la herida.

—Sabes Rin— comenzó a decirle el joven a su hermana —No creo que nuestro Shifu se refiriera a esto cuando hablaba de que pelear únicamente cuando fuera lo más necesario del mundo— comentó desinteresadamente mientras limpiaba otra herida

La verdad era que tanto Len como Rin habían sido inducidos por su madre para tomar clases de artes marciales, con el objetivo de que encontraran algo con que distraer su tristeza de haber sido abandonados por su padre tras que este hubiera golpeado al niño, y debido a ciertos caprichos infantiles, habían tenido que inscribirse en una escuela de Kung fu poco tradicional, en donde los dos habían hecho uso de su energía de sobra para sobrevivir a los exigentes entrenamientos y aprender de disciplina y de autocontrol.

De los cuales, por supuesto, ninguno había sido mostrado por Rin en la mañana de ese mismo día.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste?— preguntó poniéndose más serio el rubio, pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Volvió a tirar el algodón en el bote de la basura al lado del inodoro para después tomar otro pedazo con los dedos y mojarlo con más liquido desinfectante para continuar limpiando un raspón que se había hecho la chica con el diente de Luka —Sabes que ella no quiso decir nada en el sentido de ofenderte, ni a nuestros sentimientos mutuos, ella no sabe nada de eso— intentó insistir mientras que comenzaba a frotar un poco más fuerte el algodón —No tenías porque golpearle—

Finalmente la presión con la que frotaba se volvió tan fuerte que terminó provocándole un dolor innecesario a su gemela, quien alejó rápidamente la pierna, con una mirada ofendida.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Len, pero pese a esas palabras, no valía nada el haber lastimado a su hermana por eso —Yo también me enojo de vez en cuando si alguno de ellos me habla de mala manera, y sé que ninguno puede entendernos, pero recuerda que son la única familia que nos queda, y la familia no se pelea entre ella, o… terminan las cosas mal…— se quedó corto al intentar expresar la idea que tenía sobre la separación familiar, bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Perdón— dijo en un tono muy bajo, casi inaudible —Simplemente, me sentí algo insegura por lo que decía Meiko— expresó en ese mismo tono.

—¿Insegura?— se preguntó Len, más a si mismo que a Rin —Pero… ya te dije que Miku es para mí sólo una atracción, nada más se quedó eso— intentó recordarle a la noche anterior en donde le había dado a entender eso —Tu eres a quien yo he amado desde que tengo memoria, y si no lo he demostrado… es porque no tenía el valor— le confesó por mucho que le costara.

—Pero no se trata de que tú me ames por sobre Miku, sino que sino que para ti sería mucho más fácil tener sentimientos amorosos con ella que conmigo— intentó sonar lo más explicativa que pudiera —En especial con su último comentario, el del embarazo— sintió un poco de asco al recordar las palabras de la castaña —Ese tema es algo que me mortifica demasiado desde el momento en el que me di cuenta de que me gustabas— permaneció inerte unos momentos más, pues no quería profundizar en ese tema, en algo que se acercaba a la máxima punta del tabú del incesto, tras la cual no había retorno.

Y por suerte, Len también quería dejar ese tema de lado, pues sentía lo terrible que sería discutirlo a tan solo un día de haber confesado sus sentimientos. No obstante, Len tenía que admitir que sus acciones no daban una verdadera muestra de cariño a Rin y que tal vez por esto había reaccionado de manera tan negativa a los comentarios que insinuaban algo entre él y otra chica.

Así que como un pequeño gesto de amor, el chico se acercó a su hermana y tocó con sus labios la mejilla derecha de ella, para después seguir moviéndolos hasta llegar a sus labios, que tan cálidos y tan suaves como los recordaba le recibieron con gusto y con cariño.

Lentamente, Rin comenzó a mover sus manos hasta colocarlas detrás de la cabeza de su gemelo, comenzando a acercar más sus rostros, hasta el punto en el que Len abrió la boca sin percatarse de su acción, e introduciéndola con lentitud en la cavidad oral de su hermana, tocando primero sus dientes y luego haciendo contacto con ambas lenguas.

Las manos de Len se dirigieron hasta los hombros de la chica, para acercarla más a él y poder besarse con algo de pasión. Nunca se habían besado de esa manera, con nadie, ni siquiera con Miku, de manera tan insistente, de provocativa, tan sensual, hasta el punto en el que el simple roce con ambos músculos orales les producía un nuevo placer a ambos, junto con el muy soportable sabor de sus salivas mezclándose en ambas bocas.

Finalmente, se separaron después de unos minutos, de una manera insistente e incluso tardándose en separar los labios, dejando que la saliva resbalara por entre estos.

—No te preocupes por nada— dijo en un susurro el rubio, aún sin dejar el contacto labial del todo —Tú serás siempre mi primera elección, frente a todo, pase lo que pase— colocó su frente contra la de ella, para después separarse al escucharla quejarse un poco a causa de haber hecho presión en un pequeño moretón —Lo siento— rió un poco mientras que la abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello y de su hombro.

—Gracias Len— contestó su gemela, agradecida por ese gesto. Por ahora podía estar tranquila, sabiendo que ninguna otra persona estaría por sobre ella, y que siempre sería la primera para su hermano. Y eso era lo único que le importaba, pese a lo dependiente y patético que pudiera llegar a sonar, pero eso le ayudaba realmente.

Era una dificultad que ya habían sobrepasado.

Unos momentos después de haberse besado, los dos estaban seguros de que no habría nada que se les interpusiera en el camino de la infelicidad, pese a que muy en sus adentro la inseguridad rebosaba, ahora no en los problemas por no poder estar juntos, sino en los que surgirían por estar juntos. Y esto era un problema que estaba a punto de estallar.

Pasaron unas horas más mientras que Len y Rin, continuaban experimentando con distintas maneras de besarse. Len descubrió que era divertido que su lengua pasara por sobre los dientes frontales de su hermana, y Rin probó que tan ágil era su lengua al moverse por todo el interior de la boca de Len.

Salieron del baño de su cuarto después de darse cuenta de que no habían terminado de comer, por lo que bajarían a la cocina para encontrar algo de sus frutas favoritas y así poder recuperar fuerzas perdidas durante la ruña, para las demás cosas que tenían que hacer en el día.

Bajaron lentamente las escaleras, con una cautela intensa, con tal de no tener que encontrarse de manera desafortunada con Meiko o con Luka, aunque más tarde sabrían que ambas habían ido a pasear por los bares locales tras haber visitado el hospital.

Ambos llegaron hasta la sala de estar, en donde habían tres sofás de sala color verde frente a la televisión, siendo el centro una pequeña mesa baja que funcionaba como kotatsu durante los inviernos, pese a la nula tradición japonesa apreciada por el dueño de la casa, y sobre esta mesa, una pequeña caja plástica con fresas en su interior, cubiertas de crema, de las cuales, la mitad estaban tiradas en el suelo, y la otra mitad estaban aún en la caja. Observaron después al Maestro sentado aún en su mismo asiento que había mantenido desde la mañana, batallando por poder controlar la tableta electrónica que tenía en sus manos.

Rin fue la primera en acercarse al representante y tocarle el hombro, y pese a la omisión del hombre ante el molesto toqueteo en el hombro por parte de la chica, esta terminó realizando su pregunta.

—Maestro ¿De quién son esas fresas que están en la mesa?—

—Son de Teto— contestó el hombre mayor aún sin voltear la mirada —Vino aquí hace como media hora buscando a no sé quien para dárselas— continuó usando su dispositivo como si nada, al parecer comenzando a comprender mejor su función.

—¿Y por qué están tiradas en el suelo?— preguntó de nuevo sin querer que se perdiera la atención en su asunto, pero de nuevo, el Maestro hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, o al menos esto fue lo que aparentó.

—Le dije que le permitiría sentarse en **mi **sillón, en **mi **casa a comer fresas que eran ahora **mías**, y que le cortaría el cuello si lo hacía— contestó como si nada, continuando con el su repaso de las funciones de su tableta, moviéndose un poco para que Rin viera un enorme cuchillo de cazador que tenía guardado dentro de su funda, y colocando en un cinturón interno, el cual Len también alcanzó a visualizar.

No estaba seguros de si tendría algún permiso para portar armas, pero sin duda algún día se lo iban a llevar a la cárcel por jugar tanto en la línea entre lo legal y lo ilegal, de eso estaban seguros, si no es que ya había estado en una.

—De acuerdo, creo que ya sé cómo usar esta cosa—anunció levantándose de su lugar —Ahora tengo que saber cómo se usa, así que por favor, ya no estoy para ustedes— pese al poco sentido que tuviera el orden de sus acciones, Len decidió quedarse callado mientras observaba al representante simplemente volteando la mirada hacia el otro lado, volviendo a quedarse callado, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí, dejando a los gemelos sólo en la sala, junto con una caja de fresas con crema.

Rin se sentó entre el sofá y la mesa en donde estaban las fresas, con cuidado de no pisar las que estaban tiradas en el sueño, apoyando sus rodillas en la alfombra e invitando a su hermano a acompañarle. Los dos se sentaron cómodamente después de que Len hubiera quitado las fresas tiradas y las hubiera colocado dentro de la tapa de la caja de plástico, colocando sus pies por debajo de la mesa. Y antes de que Len pudiera comenzar a buscar el control remoto para encender el televisor, Rin golpeó su hombro para indicarle algo.

—Lenny, ¿No crees que sería un desperdicio dejar estas fresas sin comer?— preguntó inocentemente mientras comenzaba a tomar uno de los frutos que no había tocado el suelo y lo colocaba en su boca para morderlo por la mitad y dejar la otra en su boca.

Siendo que su tiempo de convivencia en el baño se había desarrollado de manera tan cariñosa, al rubio no le sorprendió que su gemela realizara una insinuación tan directa a un acto romántico como compartir una probada del mismo alimento directamente de su boca. No obstante, y con una ligera cantidad de nerviosismo, su única acción fue voltear a ver al representante, cuyos ojos se habían cubierto por culpa del cabello desordenado a ambos lados de su cabeza, de tal manera que su visibilidad en las acciones de los Kagamine sería supuestamente nula.

Alcanzó la punta del tallo de la fresa con los dientes, y con audacia, logró arrancarla de los dientes de su hermana sin que esta pudiera hacer nada para evitar su movimiento, deslindándose de tocar sus labios. Tranquilamente comió la fresa mientras que la chica se quedaba ligeramente anonadada, pero continuaba masticando la mitad de la fruta que había arrancado antes.

Decidió quedarse con el deseo de probar los labios de su gemelo durante un rato más, en el que ambos degustaban el resto de las frutas, sin tener que llamar la atención del representante. Casi cinco minutos después de que empezaran a comer, el Maestro simplemente se paró con los ojos cerrados y frotándolos con sus dedos.

—Esta cosa se descargó— se quejó mientras que iniciaba su camino a su cuarto, en donde había dejado el adaptador y el cable para cargar su aparato, por lo que dejó a los jóvenes rubios verdaderamente solos en la sala de estar.

Y no solo eran ellos los que estaban solos, sino que también en el recipiente plástico, sobraba nada más una de las frutas rojas, debido a que originalmente eran un número par, y que los dos habían comido la misma cantidad, a excepción de la primera de todas, que habían compartido con la boca, de tal manera, que para que comieran las mismas, deberían de comer también la última entre las dos.

—Rin…— habló un poco Len, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas, dejando que Rin tomara la la última fresa en sus manos —Si quieres tu puedes comerte la última de todas— le indicó con la mano mientras señalaba la pequeña fruta roja. Pero su gemela tenía otros planes.

—No hay problema, si quieres tu puedes comértela— y sin esperar por permiso, colocó la fresa desde la parte baja dentro de la boca del rubio, pero dejando la parte más ancha del tallo fuera de su boca.

Y apresurándose para antes de que pudiera tragar la fresa, Rin acercó su rostro frente al de Len y comenzó a morder la fruta rojiza justo por donde los labios de Len la sostenían, para que justo al momento de enterrar sus dientes, sus labios pudieran hacer contacto con los de su hermano, todo esto mientras mantenían contacto visual, con las mejillas sonrojadas y algo de temblor en sus piernas.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos hacen?!— escucharon la voz de una mujer sonando desde la entrada de la casa, abriendo sus ojos sorpresivamente y separándose con energía, cortando la fruta por la mitad en la acción.

Los dos se voltearon viendo a Teto parada justo en el marco, viendo directamente a los gemelos con una cara invaluable de sorpresa y asco a la vez. Estaba vestida con sus ropas típicas de Utauloid. Había estado cerca de la puerta de entrada tras la amenaza del Maestro para poder entrar en cuanto este se alejara de la escena para así poder recuperar su alimento frutal, pero parecía ser que tenía un nuevo asunto entre manos.

—¡Perdón!— gritó Rin mordiendo la fresa con rapidez —No pesamos que regresarías por tus fresas— se excusó mientras tapaba su boca para que no notara la que apenas estaba tragando.

—Eso no me importa— gritó la chica acercándose hasta la mesa y tomando a Len de la mano ya levantándolo con fuerza, lastimándole un poco el hombro —¡¿Qué rayos hacías, Len?!— le preguntó de manera acusadora mientras el rubio sólo volteaba la mirada para evitar encararla —Sabes que Miku está de viaje por voluntad propia, y tu aquí haciendo…— se quedó sin palabras al ver a la arrepentida y apenada Rin —¡Incesto!— exclamó mientras levantaba las manos, con todo menos credulidad en sus propias palabras.

—No estábamos haciendo incesto— se defendió Len volteando de manera repentina a verla a los ojos —Y mi relación con Miku no es nada que te interese— añadió con algo de furia.

—Sí, yo sólo quería tomar la mitad de la fresa que Len tenía en su boca— insistió Rin mientras se levantaba y se colocaba al lado de su gemelo, un poco dispuesta a defender su pequeño romance.

—Pues para la próxima vez que quieras jugar una bromita de ese tipo, no lo hagas con tu hermano— le amenazó con un fuerte ademan con la mano derecha, colocando su dedo en la barbilla de la chica —Es perturbador, asqueroso, y anormal— se quejó nuevamente mientras se alejaba de la rubia y volteaba a ver a Len en esta ocasión —Y espero a que tu hayas mantenido una comunicación muy cercana con Miku en estos días, porque no creo que le guste recibir un mensaje de texto explicando que encontré a su novio a punto de besarse con su propia gemela—

Finalizó su monólogo para después volver a tomar las fresas que había dejado allí una hora antes, o al menos las que se habían caído al suelo, pues las otras estaban en el estómago de los Kagamine

—Al menos dejaron algunas— dijo mientras comía una de las fresas que se había caído al suelo, caminando lenta y sigilosamente hasta la salida de la casa.

Len sólo bajó la mirada, y sin decir una sola palabra, pasó de lado a su hermana y comenzó a caminar a las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Rin confundida, volteando a verle con algo de desilusión restante del dialogo de Teto. Sin decir nada, Len sólo le dirigió una mirada dolida a su gemela antes de acelerar el paso y subir al segundo piso, siendo seguido de cerca por Rin.

Len no quería verla de cerca, no quería dirigirle la mirada a aquella imagen idealizada del amor en la cual se había metido tanto en la cabeza, sentía tanto dolor por solo verla, que simplemente decidió salir de su vista, en dirección a su cuarto.

Al llegar hasta la puerta, la abrió con rapidez y la cerró tras de sí, sin darle la oportunidad a su gemela de que le siguiera hasta adentro, dejándola sorprendida por la repentina muestra de desprecio al cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Escuchó como su hermano caía en el suelo, mientras que ella seguía intentando abrir la puerta con la perilla.

—¡Len!— gritó con fuerza para que le escuchara tras la puerta de madera gruesa — ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó alarmada, golpeando la puerta para que la abriera.

—Lo siento Rin— dijo con voz temblorosa el adolecente rubio —No me atrevo a hacer esto… lo siento mucho, de verdad— de disculpó con bastante arrepentimiento en su voz, destrozando algo dentro del corazón de su hermana.

—¿Entonces te arrepientes de lo que me dijiste?— intentó pronunciar a manera de acusación, entonando un tono quebradizo que simularía el enojo, pero en lugar de eso, logró sonar lastimada.

—No…— contestó con lentitud el hermano —Nunca me arrepentiré de decirte que te amo, como nunca me arrepentiré de haberte besado, ni de haber tenido estos sentimientos por ti— confesó sintiéndose sumamente apenado, y volteando únicamente a ver el suelo de su cuarto.

—¡Entonces!— Exclamó comenzando a desesperarse al no entender la negativa actitud del rubio.

—Que… tengo miedo— admitió Len finalmente, después de haber tenido que aclarase a si mismo lo que le ocurría, aun sin creerse mucho a sí mismo —Cuando te me confesaste, me sentí muy feliz, de verdad, pero también comencé a atemorizarme, y es que no tenía ni una menor idea de cómo iban a ser las cosas entre los dos después de ese momento—

Rin tragó amargó mientras seguía escuchando lo que su hermano tenía que decir, pues ya se imaginaba el arrepentimiento que este tendría dentro de sí mismo, y ahora estaba temerosa de escucharlo admitir aquello.

—Me di cuenta de que sí quería estar contigo, y que si podía estar contigo, y ahora era una realidad, era de verdad, el extraño sueño que siempre había negado y ocultado, se volvía real, pero no sabía cómo afrontar eso—

Rin escuchó como Len se recargaba contra la puerta, golpeando su nuca contra esta, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo del otro lado del muro simbólico que los separaba.

—Estamos haciendo incesto, y el incesto es un asunto más grave de lo que yo me podía imaginar— escuchó la voz de su hermano temblar mientras sollozaba por lo bajo —Y es que por mucho que te ame, y por mucho que quiera estar contigo, sigues siendo mi hermana, y el incesto sigue siendo algo malo— eso fue lo único que necesitó para provocar que Rin se entristeciera mucho más que antes, al sentir una fuerte desilusión —Y aceptar el incesto como parte de mi vida, sería darle la espalda a todo, a nuestros padres, a las personas que nos quieren y que nos han apoyado, a nuestra sociedad, ¡Incluso a nuestra religión!—

Exclamó con fuerza, dejando salir uno de los puntos que más le perturbaba, el faltarle el respeto a su creencia religiosa.

—No quiero sentir que estoy haciendo algo malo cada vez que te doy un beso, o cada vez que quiera ponerme romántico contigo, eso es lo que me aterra…— se calló de repente, pues no quería seguir diciendo nada más que le pudiera llevar a la conclusión de que repudiaba ese pesado sentimiento incestuoso.

—Entiendo— sonó fuera del cuarto —Y de hecho, te mentiría si te dijera que para mí todo esto ha sido dulce y romántico, yo también me he sentido culpable— intentó explicarme mientras entrecortaba su voz a causa de un dolor que surgía en el fondo de su garganta, provocado por el insistente deseo de llorar.

—Yo sólo quiero que los dos seamos felices— pronunció de manera equivocada el rubio, —Que de alguna manera, lo que hacemos pudiera estar bien—

—Pero no es así— repuso rápidamente su gemela, comenzando a levantarse del suelo — ¿Pero sabes que es lo que hacía para verme más alegré?— preguntó de manera retórica —Es cierto que intentaba no pensar tanto en que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, aún cuando sabía que la realidad era lo contrario— intentó encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse —Jamás encontré una razón por la cual tener miedo, porque estaba contigo, y estando contigo nunca he llegado a temerle a nada — se pudo escuchar la voz de Rin mostrándose un poco más alegre, aunque fuera por sólo un instante —Se que sonará muy tonto, o muy patético, pero siempre me he sentido mucho más segura a tu lado, porque cuando estamos juntos somos como uno solo, joder, si incluso llegué a atacar a Meiko todo porque me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa estando junto a ti— intentó crear una pequeña risa para dar a entender que se seguía arrepintiendo de la pelea.

—Siempre hemos sido así— rectificó Len —Tu y yo juntos somos el mejor dúo del mundo— intentó animarse un poco por aquellas palabras, aunque en realidad casi nada servía en ese momento.

—Y eso es lo que pensaba todo el tiempo, en que sin importar que es lo que estuviéramos haciendo, no sería considerado tan malo, porque no lo hacíamos con esa intención— aquello sonaba como un punto razonable —Y que si ocurriera algo, alguna dificultad en nuestra contra, lo superaríamos, porque eso es lo que siempre hacemos, por más que algo parezca imposible, contamos con nuestro apoyo mutuo para cualquier cosa, Si incluso llegamos a ser Vocaloids, y eso era tan solo un sueño lejano que volvimos realidad—

La rubia intentaba mantener positiva su plática, pese a saber que ya no había nada más que hacer con la negación de Len.

—Por eso es que este sueño nuestro, de ser pareja, tal vez, con algo de tiempo y permaneciendo juntos, podríamos llegar a vivirlo plenamente y sin arrepentimiento, aún cuando sabía lo mal que estaba— comenzó de nuevo su voz a sonar triste y arrepentida —Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me estaba comportando de una manera muy egoísta, porque te estaba llevando a ti en una dirección que no querías, para hacer algo de lo cual no estabas seguro— Se lamentó mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda a la puerta —Perdóname Lenny—

Fue lo último que el chico alcanzó a escuchar de la voz de su hermana, para luego quedar hundido en el terrible silencio provocado por la gruesa madera que les había separado.

Sentado al lado de la puerta, Len comenzó a considerar lo que realmente podía pasar si el incesto no fuera considerado un tabú, pero antes de permitirse fantasear, un fuerte remordimiento en las palabras de Rin le provocaba un terrible sentir.

Sentía que la había abandonado, así de simple. Ella le había dado su amor y su cariño, y él se había atemorizado, y era algo de lo que de verdad se comenzaba a arrepentir. Pero una vez más, era su conciencia lo que le evitaba abrir la puerta y encararla con todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Los daños que se podrían causar por estar juntos y ser una pareja incestuosa eran incalculables, desde ser rechazados por cada amigo, pariente y conocido, incluidos sus padres, hasta poder perder sus trabajos como Vocaloids y ser despreciados por toda la sociedad japonesa, eso sin contar el pequeño detalle de que el incesto seguía siendo ilegal para ellos, al ser menores de edad.

Desde ese punto, ¿Acaso podrían soportarlo? No. Len no podría soportar volverse un villano o un ejemplo reprobable para todos, ese no era él. Y menos si agregamos la negación del cielo o del paraíso, el riesgo nunca podría valer la pena.

Pero ahora era momento de verlo desde otro punto de vista.

El siempre había soñado con casarse, quizá no como su principal menta, pero si algo que consideraba fundamental para realizar su vida, casarse para él significaría unirse con la persona que más amara, aquella sin la cual no pudiera vivir. Y analizando eso a fondo, no podría imaginarse su vida lejos de Rin, no sin que ella fuera el pilar principal de esta.

Si bien, una unión incestuosa implicaba que nunca podrían casarse, pero implicaba también que podría amarla más allá de cómo una simple hermana, como la mujer, y que él podría ser el hombre que ella se merecía, y eso era algo que más que un simple deseo, se convertía en una necesidad para Len. Sentía que necesitaba ser él quien amara a Rin, sentía que él era el **único **para Rin. Y sobre todo, el deseo tan oculto, tan embriagante y tan prohibido de llegar a poseerla en cuerpo, provocaba que su sanidad desapareciera por completo, provocándole llegar a fantasear de una vida utópica en donde ellos dos formaban su propia descendencia incestuosa.

Pese a todos los problemas que esto pudiera implicar, y siendo los más sincero posible, Len podía decir que todo eso con lo que soñaba, por más imposible que fuera, valía la pena hasta en el menor de los aspectos.

Ahora era el momento en el que su parte lógica le tendría que decir, ¿Qué tenía más peso para él? Todo lo que ya tiene y que tendrá asegurado para su futuros deseos, considerando que su relación con Miku podría seguir con normalidad hasta el matrimonio, o el sueño amoroso con su hermana, que por más prohibido y sacrílego que sonara, revelaba el mayor deseo del chico.

Por supuesto, Len no estaba loco, por lo que su cerebro aún podía interpretar la respuesta correcta a esa interrogante, y deducir lo que más le convendría o lo que más sería seguro. Sería de locos pensar en que el incesto podría llegar a considerarse como un camino seguro o correcto de acción.

Y ahora, pese a que su cerebro le decía lo que **tenía **que hacer si es que quería tener una vida tranquila y alejada de todo el posible pecado del incesto, aún sentía la necesidad inútil de hallarle la quinta para al gato, y averiguar una manera en la que su incesto no le trajera sufrimiento.

Comparando las consecuencias con aquello que podía tener, le resultaba ahora más simple de tratar el esquema que tenía trazado, se dio cuenta de que por más que tratara de hallar un terrible destino para él y para su hermana, se percataba de que las palabras de Rin encontraban sentido al colocar las cosas en un plano realista.

Seguro perderían mucho, se podría decir que todo. Podrían no volverles a hablar, podrían no volverlos a mirar, podrían no volver a tener nada para sí mismos, y podrían ser motivo de odio infinito e injustificado, pero si algo nunca les podrían quitar, sería la verdadera felicidad. Por eso es que las palabras de Rin cobraban sentido, porque incluso si ellos dos fueran un par de vagabundos, pobres y sin hogar, sin padres ni amigos, sin posesiones y sin empleos, sin respeto y sin honor, podrían seguir teniéndose el uno al otro, y pasaría una eternidad antes de que alguien los pudiera separar y romper su felicidad.

Y de un momento a otro, comenzó a sostener todo su deseo idealista de una relación incestuosa, de ese mínimo punto, en el que lo más terrible que les podría pasar de estar juntos, no se comparaba al mejor de los escenarios en el caso de no estarlo.

Y ahora, estando sentado en el suelo de su casa, hablando con su gemela de las verdades de su relación, una lucha imposible contra la sociedad le sonaba tan distante y tan absurda, como cualquier suceso sobrenatural de las películas.

—No, no eres tu quien tiene que pedir perdón— dijo por sí solo, pese a que habían pasado tan solo segundos en el proceso de su razonamiento —Soy yo quien actuó de manera egoísta, al no darse cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba en juego, y de lo que de verdad tenemos nosotros dos— pero no recibió respuesta, ni siquiera un ligero bufido a manera de desprecio, nada de eso — ¿Rin?—

Preguntó por ella, comenzando a pararse de su lugar y girando hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente, esperando encontrarse con una resentida Rin, quien seguramente lo miraría con ojos imperdonables y llorosos, para que el intentara buscar su perdón con nada más que su promesa de no volver a dañarla. Pero en lugar de eso, encontró el pasillo completamente vacío,

—¿Rinny?— volvió a preguntar, esta vez más alto, tan sólo para entra en un pánico completamente exagerado, al imaginarse que ella simplemente se habría escapado de él para siempre, como un sueño al despertar, o una fantasía al ser distraído, pero salió de toda aquella tontería, dispuesto a encontrarla y decirle que sentía haberla hecho sentirse abandonada.

Sin perder más el tiempo, comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo, con la esperanza de encontrarla sentada en el sofá, o en la cocina, o discutiendo con alguien de manera acalorada, pero nada más que el pasado escenario de las horas anteriores fue mostrado ante sus ojos, los muebles vacíos, a excepción del sillón, que había vuelto a ser ocupado por el representante.

—Maestro— le llamó apresuradamente el rubio al sujeto mayor —Dígame donde está Rin, por favor— si antes había sonado desesperado, ahora más había parecido ser el esclavo que clamaba por agua tras trabajar en medio del desierto todo el día.

—Salió hace unos minutos, dijo que iba en dirección al parque— contestó de manera tranquila el sujeto a quien se le cuestionó, manejando su tableta de manera más tranquila, al parecer al fin había hecho las paces. Y adelantándose a la acción de huida y búsqueda del chico, el maestro advirtió —No se vayan muy lejos, y regresen antes de toque de queda— el rubio asintió mientras salía de la casa.

El parque en el que estaba Rin, era uno no muy grande que quedaba en la parte trasera de la cuadra en la que estaba la misma casa en la que vivían, y de hecho, debido a la construcción de la casa en un área pública, una gran sección del parque se había tendió que retirar, sin mencionar que el Maestro se había adueñado de una parte intacta de este.

Y claro que se había convertido en una atracción para los vocaloids tras haber estado un tiempo estresados por su trabajo o por cualquier situación difícil por la que estuvieran pasando, como este caso.

Len corrió por la calle y entró rápidamente al parque, intentando visualizar alguna chica rubia que estuviera caminando solitaria. Se dio cuenta de que ya había atardecido, muy extrañado por eso, aunque considerando que se habían levantado hasta las doce del día… ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían estado besando? Prefirió dejar esa duda para cuando diera con ella.

Finalmente dio con ella, caminando sobre una pequeña verada en relieve, al lado de una agrupación de arboles, con las manos en las espalda y la mirada baja, por lo que Len decidió acortar más rápidamente la distancia simplemente corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Rin!— le gritó a su hermana como su hubiera una emergencia que atender con urgencia mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella. La rubia apenas tuvo tiempo para darse la vuelta y mirar como su gemelo se arrojaba hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo que provocó que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo junto con su apegado hermano.

Rodaron por la pequeña depresión del terreno por al menos unos diez metros, pues incluso si no era demasiado inclinado, Len seguía sujetando con demasiada fuerza a su gemela para dejarla reaccionar, por lo que no se detuvieron sino hasta chocar contra un árbol, recibiendo Rin la mayoría del impacto.

—¡Quítate!— gritó ella enojada mientras que Len retrocedía un poco, sentándose en el suelo y permitiéndole a ella sentarse de la misma manera, —¿Qué haces? Con esto y con la pelea con Meiko voy a terminar en el hospital al final del día— se quejó ella sosteniéndose la espalda con la mano izquierda.

—Rin, perdóname por favor— dijo Len en cuanto pudo recuperar la conciencia y expresar el asunto que tenía dentro —Yo fui quien actuó como un egoísta, y no tu— se disculpó con todo el sentir que podía, inclinando su cabeza frente a la de ella.

—No te preocupes Len, tu no hiciste nada malo, fui yo quien…— pero el chico no le dejó terminar la oración.

—Espera, quiero que escuches— le calló —Estaba equivocado con lo que sentía, creía que estar contigo sería arriesgarme a perder todo lo que tengo en esta vida, y perder la posibilidad de tener todo lo que quiero— le explicó casi a gritos —Pero me di cuenta de que tu eres lo único en mi vida que quiero conservar, y que eres la única persona con quien quiero estar en el futuro—

Tras haber dicho eso, pudo comenzar a sentir un fuerte calor en su rostro, dándose cuenta de que la sangre comenzaba a provocarle un sonrojo. El no se consideraba a si mismo tan romántico como la mayoría pensaría, por lo que confesarse de esa manera, pese a la poca vergüenza que tenía, seguía siendo algo penoso para él.

—Pero Len…— intentó hablar Rin, sentía una gran emoción por lo que su hermano le había dicho, hasta el punto en el que casi perdía el habla —Sigue siendo incesto, y sigue siendo algo malo, sin importar si nadie se diera cuenta de eso, sigue siendo contra toda la naturaleza— esa era la última y más importante consideración que deberían de hacer.

Len permaneció callado ante aquel doloroso hecho. Sería lo mismo que nadie los descubriera en todas sus vidas, seguirían siendo unos pecadores ante los ojos de Dios y de sus propio ojos, y esa era una verdad innegable. Si querían estar juntos, y de verdad lo querían, deberían de cambiar sus conceptos de lo que era hacer el mal, y hacer algo que estaba mal, sin intención de hacer el mal.

Y no sólo eso, sino que también necesitarían cambiar el concepto que tenían de Dios y de la religión, si es que no querían tener un conflicto existencialista y demonizarse a sí mismos al encontrarse fuera de lo que el catolicismo consideraba correcto. Pero para que pudieran cambiar eso, faltaría mucho tiempo, mucha reflexión, y sobre todo, alguien que los guiara por el camino correcto.

Por ahora Len sólo tenía tiempo para lamentarse por que su madre les hubiera criado bajo la religión católica.

—Yo no creo que sea algo tan malo— dijo de pronto y de la nada, llamando la atención de su gemela, no precisamente positiva —Es decir, no tenemos la intención de hacer algo malo ¿O sí? Entre nosotros dos sólo hay amor, y eso no puede ser algo malo ¿O sí?— sonaba algo inseguro conforme decía todo eso, pero sin duda era un paso bastante grande para él.

—Supongo… que amar no puede ser un pecado contra la naturaleza— propuso ella de repente —Es decir… hay personas que realmente hacen… incesto en contra de la voluntad de su familiar… y esa es la clase de personas a las que se les negará… el cielo— dijo de una manera entrecortada e igualmente insegura —Pero si tu y yo de verdad nos queremos y nos complementamos— comenzó a hablar con más seguridad —Podemos llevar una vida amorosa si somos capaces de vivir plenamente, sin que nos importe el incesto— terminó concluyendo de manera clara para su gemelo.

Len volvió a quedarse callado, más que nada porque le parecía que podrían hacerlo. Dios castigaba a las personas malvadas, a las personas que tenían intención de pecar, no a aquellas quienes sólo querían buscar la felicidad, y desde ese punto, ellos estaban en la segunda categoría.

—En ese caso, creo que no hay problema en que nosotros dos nos amemos— dijo Len convencido, intentando llegar hasta un punto en el que no necesitaran volver hacia atrás, a donde el incesto era algo malo.

—Yo estoy más que dispuesta a eso— se aseguró Rin mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba por el cuello, colocando ambas mejillas en contacto.

—Gracias Rin, no sé donde estaría sin ti— le susurro al oído el chico mientras correspondía el abrazo, intentando cerrar el capítulo para comenzar a construir una relación amorosa, pero antes de que pudiera moverse un poco hacia atrás, para así poder besarla en los labios, una presencia externa le distrajo.

—Qué lindo que hayan resuelto todo— dijo una voz ronca y áspera hablando desde arriba, con un zumo tono sarcástico presente. Los dos se voltearon al instante al origen de ese sonido, para encontrarse con un serio Maestro, quien les miraba sin expresión alguna.

—¡Maestro!— gritaron los dos apresurados mientras se separaban con rapidez.

—Esto no es lo que parece— se apresuró a decir Len.

—Tenemos una razón no incestuosa para estar en esta posición— le corroboró su hermana, aunque Len se sorprendió de cómo había implicado el incesto de la nada.

—Cállense ya— dijo secamente —Lo escuché todo desde que se golpearon contra el árbol— les contestó, aún sin mover un solo musculo facial.

—¡Eso es imposible!— exclamó Len —En ningún momento lo vimos—

—No me tienen que ver para que los escuche— repuso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —Pero no me parece que un poco de espionaje sea un asunto tan grave como el incesto— dijo con simpleza, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, y mirándolos con el seño fruncido.

"¿Tan rápido?" Se asustaron los gemelos al pensar en la prueba que la vida les ponía tan de pronto para poder probar la valía de su decisión incestuosa. ¿Acaso repetirían las cosas que se habían dicho? El ya había escuchado todo lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, y también sus justificaciones para actuar de esa manera, pero sería tonto esperar a que rebajara su cordura al punto de comprender sus decisiones.

—¡Pues entonces entenderá que no nos arrepentimos de nada!— gritó con fuerza la rubia, comenzando a ponerse de pie, mostrándole a su hermano lo que sería el siguiente plan de acción.

—¡Así es, y que no creemos que esto sea algo realmente malo!— exclamó Len de manera energética, sin perder de vista la mirada de su gemela, centrada en aquel cerrado hombre.

—Tranquilos, no es para tanto— les detuvo el Maestro, cambiando a una despreocupada mirada—La única razón por la que los seguí, fue para asegurarme de que no hicieran nada ilegal…— detuvo sus palabras de golpe, recibiendo las miradas de incredulidad de los gemelos —Bueno, más ilegal que el simple incesto consensuado, como un caso de violación, o algo así— se mostró despreocupado de la causa de su persecución —Pero si debe de ser necesaria mi palabra, me importa poco que hagan su "Twincest"—simuló con los dedos unas comillas.

—¿A qué se refiere?— preguntó incrédulo Len de su extraña suerte con el Maestro.

—Creí que se los había explicado— el representante se rascó la mejilla en plena distracción y desinterés —Siempre que sigan cantando y haciendo sus trabajos de vocaloids, me importa poco lo que hagan con sus vidas, tanto sociales como emocionales— recordó cuando le dijo esto a Miku al momento de llegar por primera vez a la mansión, en donde curiosamente colocó como excepción a la regla cualquier relación pedófila —Y si son más felices con algún cambio en estas, bien por ustedes, siempre que me sigan obedeciendo— les aseguró mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón caro.

—Me… parece un traro… justo— se convenció a sí misma la rubia mientras encontraba una palabra para definir aquello.

Len y Rin no podían creer la suerte que se les había topado en el inicio de su camino incestuoso. Aunque sonara raro, esperaban a que esto fuera un presagio positivo de su relación a futuro, con personas que llegaran a comprender su decisión.

Iba a ser un viaje difícil, pero ya habían dado el primer paso en comprenderlo, el segundo en aceptarlo y el tercero en adaptarse a él, y como cuarto paso, el revelárselo a alguien, sin importar la persona y que esta no los odiara, era como una mínima victoria en sus mentes.

—Sólo asegúrense de no salirme con ninguna gracia de ustedes dos— dijo seriamente el representante mientras sacaba un puro de su saco y comenzaba a encenderlo —Y con eso me refiero a un embarazo a algo peor ¿Entendido?— remarcó mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar a la casa de nuevo, dejando a los Kagamine desconcertados e incomodados por la última frase.

—Entendido— dijeron los dos con la cabeza baja. Digamos que no les gustaba acercarse al tema de la concepción, no al menos ahora.

—Y Len— volvió a llamarle el Maestro al rubio, a lo que este asintió —Creo que deberías de terminar con Miku antes de hacerte novio de tu hermana— le recomendó para luego salir caminando de la vista de los dos.

Pese a que, Rin seguía sosteniendo la mano de su gemelo, una vez los dos estuvieron parados, y en todo el camino a su cuarto, en su mente no podía evitar pensar en que las palabras del Maestro eran ciertas.

Len tenía que terminar con Miku.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 1 de 2.

* * *

Bueno, si están terminando de leer esto, les digo que continúa en el siguiente capítulo. Si les pareció algo muy serio, no se preocupen, que el siguiente es más ligero, incluso sin mucho drama.

Bueno, se que tal vez alguna persona que estuviera leyendo esto ha quedado decepcionada al no quedar Len y Rin con una resolución real a sus sentimientos contradictorios del incesto. Pero es eso precisamente lo que quería mostrar aquí, el inicio de la relación, no la consumación en sí.

No sé, en realidad, a los Len y Rin de esta historia, que los han criado con base en creencias católicas y que han crecido en un mundo en donde el incesto es un tabú, se les complicaría más aceptar su relación tal y como lo es, en realidad, no me creo que ellos sólo dijeran "Es incesto, es malo, y no nos importa" no tanto así, estos no muestran un desprecio por las leyes de la sociedad, no de manera directa y menos por la religión, pues recordemos que en "¿Cómo puede ser el amor algo malo?" ellos dos buscan redimirse de manera correcta frente a Dios para poder criar a su hijo de manera correcta.

En este caso, Len y Rin comienzan a compartir los mismos sentimientos acerca del incesto. Inconscientemente intentan minimizar los impactos que podrían causarles los problemas del incesto, como el rechazo social, familiar y laboral, todo por culpa del enamoramiento que sentían en ese momento, aún les faltaba comprender realmente todo lo que implicaba estar juntos. De igual manera, no desean colocarse en contra de la religión, porque simplemente así no es como los criaron. Ciertamente, las personas siempre intentan colocarse a sí mismas dentro de la bondad, siempre quieren ser los buenos de la historia para poder vivir con sí mismos, es por eso que siempre cambian las perspectivas, y los Kagamine tuvieron que cambiar las suyas para poder tener tanto incesto, como tranquilidad interna, aunque claro, esto no les duró para siempre, pues si recuerdo bien al haberlo mencionado en la historia principal, Len y Rin se alejaron de la iglesia lentamente conforme fueron avanzando en su relación.

Lean el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Cambios externos

Día 4.

* * *

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad uno tras otros para la pareja incestuosa que ahora formaban Len y Rin.

Sus vidas habían cambiado en varios aspectos, empezando porque ahora ya no tenían las típicas peleas habituales de cualquier clase de hermanos, simplemente evitaban molestarse el uno al otro. Len por su parte, intentaba no responderle a su gemela cuando esta se comportara de una manera infantil o ridícula, y Rin intentaba no abusar más de su hermano, ya fuera por su paciencia o por su caridad con ella.

Después, su nuevo método de entretenimiento durante los momentos del ocio, había pasado de los videojuegos a él besuqueo, sesiones de intercambio de saliva que llegaban a extenderse hasta más de dos horas.

Y tercero, se habían puesto a la defensiva cuando se trataba de sus canciones, por lo cual habían cambiado varios proyectos, así como aceptado algunos otros, en donde ambos pudieran cantar juntos, e intentando discretamente de involucrarse en los cuales ambos fueran pareja.

Lástima que esto sólo hubiera durado dos días, antes de que regresara la novia **pública** de Len: Miku Hatsune.

Era de mañana cuando los dos Kagamine estaban sentados en el sofá, abrazándose uno a otro mientras veían el programa animado de la mañana, al cual no le prestaban tanta atención como solían hacerlo antes, debido a que esta vez jugaban un pequeño juego de besos a escondidas, en el que cada vez que estuvieran fuera de la vista de todos, se darían aunque fuera un pequeño beso en la mejilla y de ser posible, en los labios.

Volteaban sus miradas de manera continua a la cocina, en la ala derecha de la casa, en donde Luka discutía con su novio Gakupo de ciertos malentendidos entre ambos, los cuales serían únicamente posibles de comprender, de haber seguido el contexto de las últimas diez horas de platica de pareja.

Kaito todavía no se había levantado, y si lo había hecho, seguramente no bajaría, y es que los gemelos no lo habrían notado debido su enamoramiento reciente, pero el peli azul habría desarrollado cierta repelencia al Vocaloid samurái desde hacía unos días, desde el mismo día de la confesión de ambos rubios. Pero ese era otro problema que no es del interés momentáneo.

De todos los demás cantantes, o no estaban presentes, o estaban en el sótano, grabando algún sencillo o alguna cosa por el estilo, bajo la vigía del Maestro, quien ahora dominaba a la perfección su tableta táctil, tras varias horas de casi morir en el intento.

Estaban mirando como Luka se giraba para exclamar cierto hecho vergonzoso a Gakupo, cuando Len se apresuró a besar la frente de Rin, para luego voltear la mirada al televisor, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Rin devolvería ese beso a continuación de la siguiente distracción de Luka, quien por suerte, parecía ni siquiera haberse percatado de la presencia de los rubios. Así, para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna infortunada mirada que llegara a descubrirlos por las escaleras de bajada, la chica empujó a su gemelo para que se recostara en el sofá, colocándose encima de él y manteniéndose a unos centímetros sobre él.

Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a acercársele lo suficiente para poder besarlo en los labios, un fuerte golpe en el sillón provocó que Rin cayera al suelo, justo entre la mesa de centro y eso sofá. Len escuchó un par de quejidos simultáneos, uno enfrente y otro detrás del mueble en el cual estaba recostado.

De pronto, por detrás del sillón, vio levantarse a un par de coletas verdes colgantes, para después dejar ver la cara blanquecina de una chica de diecisiete años, sobándose la cabeza con su mano derecha. Su querida novia había regresado.

—¡Lenny!— gritó emocionada la peli verde mientras se levantaba aún más, dejando ver su suéter de color a amarillo y cuello de tortuga, brincando por encima del sillón, y aterrizando en su querido novio, abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza —¿Me extrañaste?— preguntó con cariño mientras acercaba su mejilla a los labios del rubio para que la besara.

—Si... bastante— dijo Len de manera distraída mientras besaba ligeramente la mejilla de la chica e intentaba voltear a ver a su hermana en el suelo, quien sobaba su frente con una jaqueca surgiéndole a causa de la caída.

Rin volteó a ver con algo de enojo como la peli verde comenzaba a besar la mejilla del rubio, aunque naturalmente no esperaría a que este la alejara al instante, al menos se imaginaba que la alejaría de manera disimulada, pero en lugar de eso, permitía que le besara de manera libre.

—Hola Miku— le saludó la rubia mientras se levantaba del suelo y estiraba la mano para darle un apretón, pero en lugar de eso, recibiendo un cálido abrazo de la peli verde, quien se había alejado de su hermano con rapidez.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, Lenny, pero cuando veía agachada terminé golpeándome contra el sillón cuando iba a saltar para abrazarte— dijo mientras dejaba a la rubia y se sentaba al lado de Len, quien apenas se había levantado, tomándole la mano —Casi no recibí de tus mensajes después de unos días— dijo extrañada.

—¡Ah, eso!— exclamó al recordar que le había prometido tres mensajes como mínimo al día mientras ella estuviera fuera, los cuales habían dejando de ser redactados y enviados tras la confesión de Rin —Lo que pasa es que encuentro mi celular desde hace unos días— dijo la primera excusa que se le ocurrí mientras que Rin se sentaba del otro lado de donde estaba Miku y le intentaba tomar la mano de manera disimulada.

—Lástima— pronunció la peli verde con alegría aún presente en su voz —Tendré que ayudarte a comprarte otro— Miku consideraría eso como uno de sus "Deberes de Novia" de entre los cuales estaba muchas otras tareas o apoyos inútiles al rubio — ¿Y que han estado haciendo en estos días que me fui?— preguntó sólo por mera cortesía, teniendo que contener su deseo de contar todas las cosas que había visto en Hong Kong.

"Conseguí un novio, y es Len" se imaginó Rin a si misma diciendo en cuanto la pregunta llegó a sus oídos, pero debería de ser cuidadosa con lo que tendría que decir relacionado al incesto, mucho más, porque no imaginaba lo que Le estaría pensando hacer con su relación con Miku.

—Nada, únicamente nos aburrimos todos los días— contestó sin mucha expresión el joven rubio, intentando disimular los miles de sentimientos que habían surgido entre él y su hermana.

—Pues bueno, déjenme les cuento todo lo que vi en Hong Kong, ¡Es una ciudad asombrosa!— comenzó a exclamar con todo el asombro contenido que aún le quedaba, mientras que Len, con su mirada distraída, alcanzaba a hacer contacto con la mirada de molestia y decepción de su gemela, la cual encontraba injustificada para el caso.

No importaba mucho de lo que estuviera hablando la peli verde, pese a que algunas de sus experiencias si habían sido realmente interesantes, pero en ese momento, Len sólo intentaba distraer su mente de la incomodidad de la situación, en especial por el apretón de mano de Rin, que no dejaba de hacerse más ajustado.

Tras finalizar de contar sus actividades del viaje, la Hatsune avisó a los rubios que tenía que ir a informar al Maestro de su retorno, ya que había sido Gumi la que le había recogido del aeropuerto al llegar. Con un pequeño beso en la mejilla que volvió a tomar de sorpresa a Len, se alejó de los gemelos en dirección del estudio casero que tenían en el sótano.

En cuanto Len y Rin estuvieron solos, la fémina aguardó a hasta cerciorarse de que Luka y Gakupo hubieran salido de la cocina, recibiendo luego una mirada inocente de su gemelo.

—Creo que tienes algo en la mejilla— le dijo comenzando a acercar su mano al rostro de su hermano, a lo que este siguió su trayectoria con la mirada. Pero en lugar de un suave toque, recibió una ligera y algo sonora cachetada justo en el lugar en donde había sido besado por Miku —Sólo era un poco de saliva de **tu novia**— remarcó esta última palabra al pronunciarla con lentitud.

El rubio sólo permaneció en silencio mientras analizaba la incomodidad de la situación, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, y llegando a la difusa conclusión de que, quizá, y sin mucha probabilidad, Rin estuviera molesta con él. —Rin… estás…— intentó preguntar algo con la mínima coherencia para el momento.

—¿Porqué no terminaste con ella?— preguntó de manera directa y sin rodeos.

—¿Qué?— se extrañó un tanto su hermano al escuchar aquello — ¿Acaso querías que terminara con ella recién llegando de su viaje? ¿Cómo su primer recibimiento?— se atrevió a cuestionar mientras que Rin centraba una mirada de incredulidad, como si su sola pregunta no tuviera objetivo alguno.

—Tas siquiera pudiste haber evitado que pusiera sus manos sobre ti— comentó Rin por lo bajo.

—¿Y que querías que le dijera cuando me preguntara por esa apatía por su regreso?— fue el ahora quien la ponía en evidencia a ella.

—No lo sé, pero dejarte besar no me pareció la mejor opción— Rin no iba a dejar de tener la razón sin importar que realmente no la tuviera, y esperaba a que su hermano recordara eso.

—De acuerdo, entonces, según la princesa— remarcó Len la caprichosa manera en la que estaba pidiendo las cosas —¿Cuál es mi siguiente acción "ideal" a seguir?— le intrigó de manera sarcástica.

—Pues termina con ella— contestó la rubia con toda la calma del mundo, incluso un poco alegre al decir aquello.

—Rin…— intentó excusarse el joven rubio al encontrar bastante exigente aquella orden.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Acaso no quieres terminar con ella?!— le acusó con voz furiosa.

—No es eso…— negó con rapidez mientras sentía la lasciva mirada de su hermana sobre él —Simplemente…— intentó decir la razón por la cual no podía terminar con la peli verde, pero sentía que de decirlo, se comprometería de mala manera en una situación aún más inapropiada que la actual.

—¿Simplemente la prefieres a ella como tu novia?— completó Rin lo que pensó que su hermano le diría, provocando que este se sintiera ligeramente ofendido.

—¡Te digo que no es eso!— volvió a replicar con más molestia, logrando esta vez que Rin retrocediera un poco, pero que continuara buscando respuestas de su hermano, a lo que este pensó que sería como mínimo darle una explicación —Simplemente… no quiero lastimarla…— contestó con algo de trabajo en expresarse, pues no quería que pensara que Miku le importaba más que ella.

Rin sólo frunció el entrecejo mientras volvía a acercársele a Len de la misma manera que antes — ¿Ah sí? Pues déjame decirte algo, Lenny— afirmó de manera retadora —Tu me habías dicho que yo siempre estaría por sobre las demás chicas— le recordó —Pero el hecho de que no seas capaz de terminar con ella, me hace pensar que lo que decías era una mentira— Len se asombró de que Rin dedujera eso de manera tan fácil.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Ya te he dicho que nunca erigiría a nadie por sobre ti— volvió a insistir acerca de la inseguridad de su hermana.

—Porque este es el punto en el que bien podrías renunciar a estar relación si lo quisieras, y sabes que yo no podría reclamarte nada por eso— replicó con simpleza, dándole a entender a Len que aún le faltaba ese pequeño paso para comprobar que le importaba desarrollar una relación incestuosa seria, que implicaría por su puesto, riesgos y sacrificios.

—De acuerdo, terminaré con ella mañana a primera hora— contestó ligeramente resignado pero a la vez seguro y decidido, lo que hiciera falta para poder complacer a su princesa.

—No, termina hoy mismo con ella— exigió de manera ridícula para Len, provocando que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus cuencas.

—¡¿Hoy mismo?!— dejó escapar con un grito, para después percatarse de lo descuidado que habría sido eso —¿Cómo me pides que haga eso?— exclamó con un fuerte susurro, sólo para escuchar pasos ascendentes de la escalera que iba desde el sótano.

—Lenny, ya le avisé al Maestro de mi regreso— escuchó decir a Miku, para después girar su cabeza y divisarla tras la pared que separaba el paso de las escaleras con la sala —Y sólo para que sepas…— continuó diciendo mientras se ocultaba un poco —Me dijo también que tu y yo podíamos dormir juntos, si tú querías, claro— dijo un tanto apenada por lo atrevido que sonaba eso, para después volver escaleras abajo, desapareciendo con la misma rapidez con la que llegó.

Rin ya sabía que Miku continuaría con su pequeño plan para dormir junto a su "novio" en la misma cama, sacándola a ella del lugar que había ocupado desde el nacimiento. Y si Len se tomaba su tiempo para terminar con la peli verde, ninguna excusa lo salvaría de una noche entera con ella.

—De acuerdo, terminaré con ella hoy mismo— le avisó el rubio a su hermana mientras que esta ganaba su primera sonrisa de verdadera malicia, borrándose al instante al pensar en lo que la hacía sonreír en sí —Pero dentro de unas horas, ¿Entendido?— dijo volteando a ver a su gemela, y observando en ultima instancias esa sonrisa triunfal.

¿Acaso le hacía ser feliz saber que a Miku se le fuera a romper el corazón? Tal vez, después de todo, era a la diva principal de Vocaloid la que se había atrevido a separarlos, aunque no fuera con mala intención. No obstante, de lo que si podía estar segura, y no temería arrepentirse de pensar, era en que al menos ahora podría tener a Len para ella sola.

* * *

Era el atardecer del mismo día del retorno de la Hatsune a su autoproclamada mansión. La chica no tenía muchos planes definidos, solamente la salida que Len le había propuesto desde un mensaje de teto que le había llegado durante su plática con el Maestro de su trato en Hong Kong para grabar varios nuevos discos. Aunque en el mensaje no se había especificado nada más que una simple caminata por el parque, la peli verde tenía la esperanza de por ir a visitar un restaurante que había sido inaugurado durante su tiempo en el extranjero.

Se estaba preparando a salir, cambiando su por una blusa de color verde y un pantalón de color azul oscuro, algo ligeramente más veraniego, agregando un poco de maquillaje, sombra en los ojos, y lápiz labial de tono rosado leve para que no se notara demasiado.

Observó por su ventana como el cielo se ponía gris, tapando en hermoso atardecer que se visualizaba por entre los edificios de la ciudad. Creyó en que sería apropiado ir sin un paraguas, pues confiaba en que no llovería, por mera corazonada.

En tan solo unos minutos ya estaba caminando por la pequeña vereda del parque que dividía a la mitad el área verde. Llegó hasta una banca en medio de todo el territorio, justo debajo de un árbol frondoso, logrando ver como su querido novio Len esperaba debajo de este, cómodamente recargado en el metal. Lo primero que pudo notar, fue la dificultad con la que lo reconoció, pues no eran sus ropas habituales de Vocaloid, ni una de sus vestiduras comunes normales, sino unas mucho más informales.

Vestía un pantalón oscuro, bastante holgado pero con un cinturón para evitar que se le cayera por completo, y unos tenis deportivos blancos con líneas laterales negras. En el torso, llevaba una playera de color verde oscuro con una corbata de color amarillo impresa por la mitad del pecho, y cubriendo todo esto, una sudadera de color naranja con gorro de interior blanco, con una gran letra "L" bordada en el lado derecho que separaba el cierre. Y lo que más le hacía confundirse con alguien más, una gorra negra que usaba hacia atrás.

Le sorprendió bastante encontrárselo con ese atuendo tan poco común en él, típico de un chico adolecente, que a juicio de la misma Miku, se veía bastante "Americano" o lo que ella definía con esa palabra.

Se acercó hasta él para tocarle un poco el hombro y sorprenderlo con su presencia, a lo que el chico volteó sin mucha sorpresa a verle de manera directa.

—Hola Lenny— le saludó con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios, sintiéndolo apenas correspondido, pero no le extrañó, pues sabía que Len todavía se reservaba un poco al contacto labial, incluso habiendo pasado más de un mes desde el inicio de la relación.

—Hola Miku— saludó con un tono bajo y hasta cierto punto seco, pero la Hatsune le ignoró para sentarse a su lado.

—Sabes, estaba pensando que podíamos ir a ese nuevo restaurante llamado Kento, que recién abrieron en la zona norte de la ciudad— le comentó con simpleza su plan improvisado.

—¿Nue… nuevo… restaurante?— Tartamudeó un poco al escuchar este plan, pero por una causa externa al mismo.

—¡Si así es!— exclamó una vez entendiendo que su pareja había recibido su plan —Es algo famoso, incluso supe de su inauguración desde China— comentó con intensión de compartir su asombro, pero Len no salía de su pequeño estado de nervios —De verdad me gustaría ir, sería bueno que anunciara mi regreso yendo al restaurante de moda— continuó diciendo mientras que Len continuaba de la misma manera inerte —además de que sería la primera vez que nos mostraríamos como pareja después de mu regreso— dijo esta vez con un tono cómplice, pero ni siquiera esto cambió la actitud del joven —Por favor Len, de verdad quiero ir— comenzó a decir en tono de suplica, pero no había caso, ahora la mirada del joven había bajado.

Y no era toda la culpa del rubio, pues el normalmente no cometía la descortesía de no poner atención a quien le estuviera hablando. En su mente, sólo podía escuchar la voz de su hermana repitiendo una y otra vez "Termina con ella" en un incansable e ininterrumpido bucle que seguía y seguía acallando la voz de la peli verde desde la mitad de su monólogo, hasta el punto en el que florecía cierta culpa que le obligaría a hacer lo siguiente.

—Muku, por favor, tenemos que hablar seriamente— le calló aún sin intención de interrumpir su súplica, provocando una ligera consternación en las últimas palabras salidas de la boca de la peli verde.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— preguntó bajando el tono de su voz y quitando la expresión alegre tanto de sus labios como de sus ojos — ¿De qué quieres hablar?—

—Es acerca de nuestra relación… y es que— intentó no hacer contacto directo con sus ojos, suponiendo que con esto aligeraría lo siguiente por decir, al menos para él mismo —Quiero que terminemos— soltó de repente, incluso para lo que él esperaba.

Al voltear a ver la a los ojos a la chica, Len se arrepintió al instante, al observar como su mirada ahora se mostraba dolida, como si su corazón se hubiera roto de repente. Perfecto, como si no necesitara más culpabilidades —Pe… pero… ¿Por qué?— preguntó con una voz rasposa, indicio de que tal vez comenzaría a llorar.

—No es por nada en especial, simplemente no creo que esté funcionando— intentó no tener que decir la verdadera razón, no sólo porque sería más insensible revelarle que estaba enamorado de otra, sino que también para proteger su relación incestuosa.

—¿Es por lo de querer dormir contigo?— preguntó presurosa mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

—No, no es eso— continuó negando el rubio.

—De verdad no te quiero forzar a nada, y tu sabes que jamás haría algo contigo que no estuvieras dispuesto a hacer— dijo con bastante desesperación, considerando ese como su muy probable error fatal que acabó con el amor que Len tenía para ella. Y tal vez era cierto, después de todo, tras haber Rin escuchado de su plan para retirarla del mismo cuarto que Len, y después de que el Maestro aprobara, la Kagamine sintió que era necesario confesar sus sentimientos del tipo amoroso a Len antes de que los separaran, desencadenando la confesión incestuosa y el inicio de la relación.

—Ya te dije que no es por nada— comenzó a insistir Len mientras intentaba voltearse a ver a otro lugar —No siento que haya una verdadera conexión entre nosotros dos— no como la que él tenía con Rin —No creo que nos conozcamos a una profundidad verdadera— no como se conocía con Rin —Y además no creo que haya espacio para que desarrollemos una relación amorosa con tan poco tiempo de conocernos— apenas más de un año, a diferencia de más de catorce años con Rin —simplemente no creo que tu y yo embonemos como pareja— no como sentía que embonaba con Rin.

Miku no respondió, sólo mantuvo la mirada baja durante un rato antes de sollozar un poco. De verdad Len no esperaba que fuera un efecto tan negativo el que tendría, en todo caso, se imaginaba que ella lo quería mucho más de lo que él pensaba.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento…— se disculpó con cada vez más culpabilidad, sin poder hacer nada para calmar ese terrible sentimiento, pero en ningún momento perdiendo de vista lo que era realmente importante para él, y sobre todo, sin intención de arrepentirse ni redimirse.

—Es por otra… ¿Verdad?— dijo sin levantar la mirada —Es por otra chica por la que estás terminando conmigo ¿Verdad?— insistió mientras que el chico se ponía nervioso a causa de esto.

—Por supuesto que no— se apresuró a contestar con una voz temblorosa, pues no le convenía para nada que descubriera la verdadera razón de su rompimiento.

—¡Es eso!— exclamó la chica con una enorme indignación al no haber creído la mentira piadosa de Len —Mientras no estaba aquí, otra chica aprovechó y terminaste siendo seducido por ella— Len comenzó a negar con la cabeza cada vez más fuerte —¡Eso fue lo que pasó!— le siguió acusando cada vez con mayor ira.

—Yo jamás habría hecho eso— dijo firmemente el rubio, incluso sabiendo que su predicción no era tan inadecuada con respecto a lo que ocurrió de verdad, simplemente no quería tomar la versión de Miku en donde Rin se había aprovechado de la situación para "conquistarlo", eso no es lo que había pasado, no desde su punto de vista.

—¡Dime quien fue!— le ordenó mientras comenzaba a tomarlo de los hombros.

—Te he dicho que no fue nadie— siguió insistiendo Len en su inocencia, tomándola de las manos para que las retirara de sus hombros.

—¡Deja ya de ocultarla!— comenzó a moverlo fuertemente con impotencia de que no quisiera decirle el nombre de la entrometida —No te das cuenta de que si se mete con el novio de otra entonces no es más que una zorra— le dijo con la suficiente seriedad como para que Len pudiera enojarse.

—¡De acuerdo, si hay otra!— gritó enojado mientras empujaba a la chica de los hombros y la alejaba con una mínima violencia, —Si hay otra mujer con la que prefiero estar más que contigo, ¡Y no es una zorra!— remarcó con autoritarismo, sin fijarse en que ahora tendría que justificar su infidelidad.

Ahora Miku le miraba con enojo, pues se sentía sumamente traicionada — ¿Y ahora me vas a decir quién es?— volvió a preguntar, esperado a que el resultado cambiara, pero Len sólo negó con la cabeza, por lo que la peli verde se molestó aún más —No puedo creerlo… ¿De verdad piensas que una cualquiera puede ser mejor que yo?— dijo con decepción e indignación, intentando ofender a quien quiera que le haya robado a su novio.

—¡Escúchame muy bien!— gritó enojado y callando a la chica verde, pero no por eso retirando su mirada de enojo sobre él —Si me he ido con alguien más, es porque me he cansado de ti— le dijo de manera seria, buscando desahogarse —Siempre hablabas de ti misma, nunca de nosotros, siempre era "Quiero esto", "Necesito aquello" o "Me gustaría tal cosa"— intentó imitar un tono de voz aniñado para simularla —Pareciera que yo nada más era un objeto que usabas para tu presunción— dijo sin algún reparo en su hipocresía, pues él había sido quien la había usado a ella para alejar los rumores de su supuesta homosexualidad.

—Si de alguna manera lo hacía, era para ayudarte en tu fama— contestó ella enojada por la devolución de su favor personal.

—Yo nunca te pedí eso— contestó secamente el chico —Yo sólo quería a alguien que me entendiera y que yo pudiera entender, con quien poder compartir mi vida, para que pudiéramos compartir **nuestras** vidas, y sobre todo, alguien con quien poder ser como uno solo— remarcó esa última parte, intentando no dejar en evidencia el hecho de que era con Rin con quien quería estar realmente, pues saliendo eso de la parte más sincera de su ser, se había terminado revelando a si mismo lo que esperaba en una pareja.

La peli verde le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio antes de levantarse precipitadamente —Pues bien, me parece bien— pudo ver como sus ojos se humedecían un poco, aunque habría apostado a que lo más lastimado que tenía, era ego. O igual podría estar equivocado, eso sería más fácil de admitir —De todos modos, soy la diva principal de Vocaloid, ¡Podría estar con cualquier hombre con el que quisiera!— le restregó con más enojo aún, cualquier cosa que pudiera decir que le jodiera un poco.

—Pues vete con ellos— fue todo lo que contestó antes de caer en el silencio incómodo, sólo ligeramente cubierto por los incitantes sollozos de la diva de Vocaloid.

Después de eso, Miku sólo dio un paso hacia atrás, antes de voltearse y salir en dirección contraria a donde había llegado, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su blusa.

Len se recargó en la banca del parque, disgustado por haber tenido que gritar, pero a la vez satisfecho, pues al fin había terminado con ese inconveniente. Rió un poco para sus adentros al verse a sí mismo de una manera tan cruel con Miku, tratándola como si fuera un estorbo, cuando alguna vez la consideró como su muy posible futuro, pero por suerte, ahora eso quedaba en el pasado.

Pronto un repentino movimiento en las ramas del árbol, provocó que cayeran algunas hojas sobre su cabeza, alertándolo. Se movió de la banca, saliendo de la sombra leve que le proveía el árbol, sólo para observar a una persona moviéndose entre las ramas, la cual fue reconocida al instante por Len.

—Rin, ¿Qué rayos haces allá arriba?— preguntó extrañado mientras intentaba ver que el su hermana estuviera bien sujeta a las ramas.

—Sólo estaba observando y escuchando tu plática con Miku— dijo mientras intentaba salir de entre el follaje para después quedar colgando y poner sus pies sobre la banca para poder bajar con tranquilidad. Ella tampoco estaba usando su traje habitual de Vocaloid, sino que usaba una ropa tan casual como la de su hermano. Llevaba unos tenis como los de su hermano, excepto a que estos eran de color azul. Cubriendo sus piernas con una malla oscura, y una blusa negra que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, cubriendo su torso con una sudadera de tres colores diferentes que iban en orden descendente de blanco, naranja y amarillo, estando las mangas coloreadas de este último color. Como detalle, llevaba unos pendientes circulares con un par de figuras de estrellas y su moño acomodado de manera diagonal a su cabeza.

—¿Cómo fue que subiste justo al árbol en el que me sentaría a esperar a Miku?— volvió a cuestionarle, intentando acercarse a ella para ayudarla a bajar de manera caballerosa.

—No seas tonto, me subí después de que te sentaras y antes de que llegara Miku— antes de que Len pudiera volver a abrir la boca para satisfacer sus dudas, Rin fue quien habló antes —Digamos que el Maestro no es el único con habilidades de espionaje— bromeó un poco antes de dar un brinco y lanzarse contra su hermano, atrapando su cuello entre sus brazos y provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo.

—Bueno… al menos ya todo terminó…— habló entrecortado mientras intentaba quitársela de encima, tanto la estrangulación como todo su cuerpo que le aplastaba las entrañas —No podía evitar pensar en ti pidiéndome que terminara con ella— le confesó una vez estando sentado en el suelo.

—Qué curioso… yo no podía dejar de pensar en que terminaras con ella— dijo con un ligero tono de curiosidad. Quizá había sido alguna clase de telepatía de gemelos ¿No? Aunque Len negaba su existencia en todo sentido.

Pese a que Rin insistía en apegarse más a su gemelo, este sólo se levantó y permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, incitando de manera indirecta a su gemela a intentar averiguar de o que trataba su ligera depresión.

—¿Qué tal si caminamos un rato?— le preguntó mientras le tomaba de la mano y se le acercaba un poco para poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de chico, para después aprovechar su distracción y darle un pequeño pero duradero beso en la oreja.

—Rin… no tengo ganas de salir hoy, ha sido un día algo difícil— le comentó por lo bajo mientras que Rin comenzaba a forzarlo a caminar.

—¿Sólo porque terminaste con Miku?— preguntó aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

—No fue nada divertido— sólo agregó un poco, antes de comenzar a mover los pies para dejarse guiar por su hermana.

—Considéralo como tu liberación— volvió a bromear un poco mientras que alcanzaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él —Y no te preocupes, que yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a olvidarla y a recuperar el ánimo de la vida— le aseguró mientras le volvía a besar, esta vez en la mejilla, y un poco más abajo, cerca del cuello.

—Solamente no tengo deseos de celebrar nada— le respondió mientras sentía un ligero escalofrío por los labios húmedos de su gemela bajando por su cuello. Debía de admitir que aunque no estaba con del mejor humor del mundo, la euforia habitual de Rin, que se había ido después de que él iniciara su relación con Miku y había regresado justo después de que ambos decidieran aceptar su incesto, siempre lograría cuando menos iluminarle el día.

Decidió seguir en silencio a su gemela, mientras esta, con una sonrisa en los labios, y un rubor en las mejillas, se apoyaba en él para seguir caminando por otra de las entradas del parque, diferente a cualquiera de las dos que había usado Miku.

De pronto una pequeña gota de agua cayó sobre el pequeño moño ladeado de Rin, para ser seguida de muchas más gotas de mayor tamaño, encima de ambos rubios esta vez, viéndose su caminata interrumpida. Pero antes de que Len pudiera clausurarla por completo, Rin sacó de un pequeño bolso que tenía guardado dentro de su sudadera, un pequeño paraguas de color amarillo.

—Sabía que iba a llover, estaba bien preparada— le dijo a su hermano para después extender la sombrilla y cubrirlos de manera parcial a ambos, por lo que ella decidió apegársele más para quedar los dos cubiertos, y luego seguir caminando.

Len disfrutó la caminata bastante más de lo que esperaba, quizá porque el sonido del agua golpeando contra la acera le parecía relajante, o quizá porque después de unos minutos de estar caminando con Rin, y solo con ella debido a la soledad de la calle, volvió al estado mental que le había llevado a romper con Miku tan súbitamente, la sensación de que ahora el sería sólo de su hermana y ella sólo de él. Sin importar que tonto pudiera sonar, Len también adoraba ese supuesto y redundante compromiso que se habían hecho el uno al otro con su relación amorosa prohibida para los ojos de los demás.

* * *

Unas horas después de que hubieran salido, era la hora de regresar, pues habían excedido el toque de queda que tenían en la casa y en sus alrededores, pero a causa de un deseo de extender su caminata, Rin había insistido en entrar de nuevo al parque desde el cual había iniciado su recorrido, en lugar de rodearlo, pero el problema fue que este se había inundado hasta los tobillos, y por desgracia, ambos gemelos habían pisado justo por en camino que funcionaba como desagüe, terminando los dos empapándose casi por completo.

Los dos entraron por la puerta principal de la casa, dejando que sus ropas se escurrieran justo sobre el tapete de entrada, pero igualmente mojando en suelo de alrededor. Podrían decir que era lo único que le faltaba al día de Len para empeorar, pero en lugar de tomarlo todo desde el punto negativo, reía a carcajadas de manera simultánea con su gemela mientras se quitaba su gorra y la estrujaba para que escurriera el agua.

—Regresaron tarde— les dijo el Maestro sin prestarles nada de atención, desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado, pues estaba ocupado con su recién dominada tableta táctil —Saben que no pueden llegar después de que oscurezca, aunque sea bajo su propio riesgo— les recordó con voz severa.

—No nos alejamos mucho— replicó Rin de manera defensiva.

—No me interesa, si los joden a ustedes, me joden a mi— les advirtió —No vuelvan a hacer eso o les pondré correas, y no es una broma— dijo de nuevo sin voltear a verlos, casi ignorándolos por completo.

—Y hablando de llegar tarde— dijo saliendo desde la cocina Meiko, quien acababa de preparar café para la pareja recién reconciliada de Luka y Gakupo quienes estaban frente a la mesita de centro —¿En dónde está Miku? Creí que habías salido con ella— le cuestionó con una remarcada irritación.

—Bueno… no separamos de camino de regreso después de caminar un poco— inventó de pronto sin saber exactamente quien le había dicho de sus planes con Miku.

—Si… y yo que fui al arcade a pasar el rato, y de regreso me encontré con Len y me propuse a acompañarlo de regreso— intentó no solo corroborar la historia de su hermano, sino también justificar su repentina salida sin advertencia.

—De acuerdo…— dijo ignorando a Rin — ¿Pero dónde quedó Miku?— preguntó asertivamente.

—No me parece que haya sido caballeroso dejarla sola— comentó por su parte la peli rosada, siendo apoyada en su declaración por su novio peli morado con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

—No se preocupen… ella sabe cuidarse sola, seguramente fue a comer algo— les aseguró intentando acelerar el proceso de la plática, para después seguir caminando con Rin, aún mojando el suelo alfombrado, hasta las escaleras.

—Esa no es excusa para dejar a tu novia sola— le comentó de nuevo Meiko, esta vez viéndolo con una mirada regañona, por lo que Len intentó girar la mirada, llamando la atención de Rin, quien por mucho que quisiera regodearse de ser ella ahora la única mujer en la vida de Len, prefirió ayudarlo a salir.

—Creo que tenemos que ir a cambiarnos de ropa y a darnos un baño juntos— dijo rasando su nariz con el dedo, simulando el inicio de un refriado —No cenaremos nada, y nos iremos a la cama temprano— dijo jalando la mano de su hermano y subiendo lentamente la escalera —Gracias por su atención— y salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, seguido de manera muy voluntaria por su gemelo.

—¡Oye espera, aun no he terminado…!— les gritó justo mientras se perdían de la vista, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—Cada vez las relaciones son más simples y superfluas para los jóvenes de hoy— comentó Luka mientras daba un sorbo a su café, tan solo para que repentinamente lo escupiera al darse cuenta de algo que le sorprendió bastante — ¿Acaso dijeron que se iban a ir a bañar juntos?— preguntó mientras que su novio comenzaba a limpiar el café regado por la mesa.

—No creo que lo haya dicho literalmente— le comentó el samurái para hacer que se calmara un poco.

—No, Rin lo dijo de manera litera— repuso ella mientras se limpiaba los labios y volteaba a ver de manera abrupta por las escaleras.

—Suenas como alguien a quien le importa un carajo— mencionó el Maestro mientras se introducía en la conversación.

—¡Claro que me importa!— protestó la peli rosada —No le extraña que Rin insinúe que se bañará **junto** con Len— dijo insinuando un muy posible incesto tras la relación de hermanos de los Kagamine.

—Tranquilízate Luka— le recomendó Meiko —Recuerda que Len aún está de novio con Miku— dijo apenas en lo que cabían sus conocimientos.

—De todos modos me parecería muy… raro que se siguieran bañando juntos— intentó buscar un adjetivo que no fuera precisamente ofensivo para nadie, sólo en caso de que estuviera malinterpretando lo que dijo Rin —Más aun si siguiera saliendo con Miku **y** bañándose con Rin— remarcó.

—Son solo hermanos— le recordó de nuevo Meiko, intentando que la peli rosada dejara de lado las ridículas ideas incestuosas que tenía acerca de los Kagamine. Es decir, ella veía como hermanos a Len y a Rin, nada más, y aunque pudiera confesar que más de una vez había pensado en ellos como una pareja, en el fondo, con una mirada más a fondo, la idea de daba un poco de asco. No por ser exactamente los Kagamine, sino porque a ella le habían enseñado que el incesto era una violación a la naturaleza.

Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la puerta de enfrente se abrió con fuerza, dejando entrar un viento húmedo y fuerte a toda la casa, alertando la llegada de cierta chica peli verde, quien se había estado mojando durante todo su trayecto y que ahora llegaba con toda su ropa y su ligero maquillaje arruinados por la lluvia.

—¡Miku!— se apresuró la castaña seguida por Luka a auxiliar a la peli verde mientras esta sólo entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí —¿Cómo se te ocurre andar por allí con un paraguas?— le preguntó con desagrado mientras le ponía la mano en la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

—Len terminó conmigo— dijo en voz baja sin que siquiera se hubieran acercado al tema, pero logrando anonadar a ambas mujeres quienes se habían acercado a ella.

—Llegas tarde— le dijo el Maestro sin voltear a verle, tal y como lo hizo con Len y Rin —Si vuelves a hacerlo, te pondré una correa— pero sus palabras, incluyendo el sentido de su amenaza se perdió por completo debido a que Luka y Meiko se habían puesto a consolarla tras haberse enterado de su ruptura.

—Lo lamento mucho, Miku— le consoló la peli rosada mientras intentaba darle un pequeño abrazo, pero retirándose al percatarse de que su ropa también se estaba humedeciendo.

—Y ese desgraciado, llegando como si nada, he incluso riendo— resaltó con coraje la castaña mientras hacía un puño con la mano, como jurando venganza contra e rubio.

—No sé qué pasó— se lamentó la peli verde mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su blusa —De verdad yo lo quería mucho… no se que fue mal…— su voz chillona fue apenas audible para sus amigas, quienes consideraban la actitud cínica de Len el mayor de sus pecados cometidos.

—No te preocupes, ve a darte un baño y enseguida hablamos, que te va a dar un fuerte resfriado su te quedas aquí— le recomendó Luka mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le dejaba seguir caminando por las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto que le seguía perteneciendo.

Unos minutos después, la Hatsune se había colocando su pijama de color verde y había esperado a que Luka y Meiko subieran a su cuarto de manera voluntaria, de las cuales, esta última había robado un galón de helado de Kaito para llevárselo a Miku, pero esta se había rehusado a comerlo, todo porque las depresiones acababan con su apetito.

—¿Y no te dijo nada más?— preguntó Meiko con la misma preocupación de antes, sin saber como más ayudar.

—No, nada más, no quería decir el nombre de su nueva novia— habló con una voz lenta y aún resentida de lo que Len le había dicho.

—¿Segura que dijo otra "chica"?— preguntó curiosa Luka —Porque tal vez se refería a que se interesó en un hombre— esa era la única explicación que tenía para que alguien abandonara a Miku, según su sano criterio.

—Estoy segura de que dijo otra chica— respondió la peli verde sin siquiera encontrar gracia en lo que dijo su amiga —Alguien que era mejor que yo…—

—Él es el tonto que se lo pierde— remarcó Meiko —Si quiere irse con una cualquiera en lugar de la mejor Vocaloid del mundo, déjalo que se vaya— agregó, refiriéndose claramente a la otra chica como algo inferior a un humano.

—Pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿Quién será?— volvió a dudar Luka.

—Ni idea— pronunció débilmente Miku mientras se tiraba de lado en su cama y comenzaba a cerrar un poco los ojos.

—Quizá alguna otra Vocaloid, como Gumi, o quizá Neru— supuso la castaña, entre varias posibilidades.

—Quizá Rin la conozca— agregó la peli rosada, deseando en realidad que la persona a la que se referían no fuera la misma Rin, aunque en fondo le avergonzaría siquiera admitir en que pensó de Rin de esa manera.

—Que mas da— dijo Miku en voz baja —Sabía que eso de pedirle al Maestro que me dejara dormir con Len sólo terminaría poniendo nervioso a Len— supuso —Y que terminaría buscando a alguien más, con quien no se sintiera presionado— aquello que decía no era tan falso después de todo, aunque lo de dormir juntos fue más como la gota que derramó el vaso.

—De acuerdo Miku— le dijo Meiko poniéndose de pie —Te voy a decir que hacer— le indicó mientras la levantaba y tomaba una de sus almohadas —Vas a ir al cuarto de Len y vas a meterte en su cama a dormir a su lado como habías planeado, ¿Entendido?— le indicó con el dedo la salida, mientras que la colocaba de pie al lado de la cama.

—No creo que eso cambie las cosas, además de que él se veía demasiado inseguro acerca de eso— Volteó la mirada al piso algo apenada —Además de que lo he pensado bien, y no me parece tan buena idea… digo, no sabemos lo que pueda llegar a pasar— admitió su ligero error.

—Si de verdad quieres a Len, ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir— Le aseguró a castaña, pese a que Luka considerara ese un mal consejo, dejaría que las cosas fluyeran con tal de evitar su "mal presentimiento".

—De… de acuerdo— dijo Miku aún insegura, tomando mejor su almohada y caminando lentamente hasta la puerta de salida, para hallarse con Len en su cuarto y poder pasar una noche que, esperaba, no se tornara "alocada".

¿Que sería lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué a Len se le alborotaran las hormonas como al adolecente que es y terminara rebajándose a sus más básicos instintos humanos? Por supuesto, de lo que esto resultase, podría degenerarse a lo mucho a una relación plenamente sexual, y quizá más cosas. El sólo imaginarse a sí misma envuelta en una relación carnal con Len, le provocaba suficiente calor facial para que fuera confundida con fiebre.

No es como si no lo quisiera, o como si le repugnara la idea, pero de que era un futuro tan repentino que Miku consideraba arrepentirse por su decisión de intentar dormir junto a Len.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Len y Rin habían tenido un relajante y cálido baño en la tina grande que tenían a su disposición, de tal manera que no hubo necesidad de miradas perdidas a lugares indeseados, ni de toqueteos accidentales que provocaran momentos incómodos, al contrario de eso, terminaron jugando con las burbujas producidas por el jabón y derramaron bastante agua al suelo a causa de una batalla de salpicones.

Después de eso, ambos salieron, aún sin mirarse mutuamente, y como cualquier otro día, los dos se colocaron sus pijamas y se fueron a la cama.

Una vez estando recostados de lado y acurrucados frente a frente en absoluta oscuridad, Rin decidió romper la rutina clásica al cerrar el día con un beso de despedida, que a diferencia de los habituales, fue dado de manera lenta y cariñosa en los labios del chico, mientras que ella acomodaba sus brazos tras el cuello de él.

Sin siquiera protestar un poco, Len atendió y correspondió el beso, apoyando sus manos en la espalda de su gemela para besarla mejor. En ese momento no había necesidad de hacer más que eso. Un simple beso era todo lo que querían, no tuvieron que acordar nada fuera del lenguaje corporal, pues no hubo toqueteo indebido, lengüetazos extraviados, ni besos que no fueran dentro de la misma área de la boca.

Las cosas eran demasiado perfectas como para arruinarlas.

—Te amo Rin— dijo de pronto el muchacho, aprovechando una mínima separación que habían tenido, logrando hacer contacto ocular con ella de manera directa y cercana.

—Yo también te amo Lenny— le dijo con cariño mientras que se apoyaba en su propio hombro y se le ponía encima a su gemelo, pero no para buscar alguna acción de respuesta indebida, sino para poder acomodarse sobre él y poder usándolo como colchón, lo cual no le molestó a él.

Aún así, continuaron besándose en esta misma posición, preparados a despegarse del mundo natural para aterrizar en el mundo de los sueños, como si fueran uno solo, unido por los labios.

Nadie podría haber interrumpido su meloso, azucarado y empalagoso momento de romance incestuoso, nadie que no se llamara Miku Hatsune.

Un fuerte golpeteo provocó que ambos voltearan sus miradas a la entrada del cuarto para ver que provocaba este sonido, sólo para observar como la puerta comenzaba a recorrerse y a abrirse, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo al lado de una cola de caballo de color verde.

—Lenny— sonó la voz de Miku del otro lado del umbral de la puerta, provocando que ambos quedaran congelados en sus misma posiciones —Se que tal vez para ti es muy difícil, pero quisiera que intentáramos arreglar lo poco que queda de nuestra relación— le dijo mientras continuaba parada afuera del cuarto, comenzando a buscar el apagador con la mano izquierda —¿Te parece si dormimos juntos?— le preguntó tomando toda la valentía que le quedaba, sólo para después encender la luz y lograr visualizar a ambos gemelos, aún abrazados de manera tan cariñosa.

—Esto no es lo que parece— dijo rápidamente Rin sin levantar mucho la voz, alejándose de su gemelo y recostándose a su lado.

—Sólo estábamos acurrucándonos un poco, eso es todo— le corroboró Len mientras intentaba tapar dar la vuelta a su mirada para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

Pese a la gran vergüenza y alerta que les hizo sentir aquello, quien se sintió más apenada, fue Miku, al darse cuenta de que había arruinado un momento fraternal, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó al inicio, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

—Espera un momento…— dijo tras su realización —Era Rin…— pronunció con debilidad mientras dejaba caer su almohada y levantaba el dedo para señalarla —Terminaste conmigo por Rin…— dijo aún incrédula.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— se apresuró a gritar Rin mientras levantaba la mano, sintiendo su cara calentándose a causa del sonrojo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso?— preguntó Len fingiendo indignación y un poco de enojo —Es… es absurdo… ella es mi hermana— intentaba deshacer cualquier fundamento que tuviera Miku contra ellos dos.

—¡A eso me refiero!— gritó ella enojada —Sólo me dejaste por culpa de los celos de de hermana de Rin — le acusó volviendo a levantar el dedo con enojo.

Al fin los dos se dieron cuenta de que no había incesto implicado en las suposiciones de Miku, aunque sonara raro, esto podría convenirles o afectarles más, después de todo ¿Qué tan común era que alguien terminara con su novia por su hermana?

—Pues si— respondió Rin sin necesidad de pensar en algo con que justificar su respuesta —No iba a dejar que me separaras de Len— dijo lo primero que le llegó a la mente.

—Si… tú querías dormir conmigo… y eso hubiera hecho que Rin y yo dejáramos de dormir juntos, que es lo que llevábamos haciendo desde que nacimos— intentó decir él sin tener que reparar en más causas del rompimiento.

—¡Y eso que importa!— exclamó exasperada la chica —¡Ya están muy crecidos como para seguir preocupándose por esa clase de tonterías!— le parecía más que ilógico la decisión de Len.

—No es sólo que nos hayas querido separar de dormir juntos— repuso Rin —Ibas a separarnos en más aspectos, ya no iba a poder comer a su lado porque tu lo llevarías de salida a algún lugar famoso que él no quería— ejemplificó con lo poco que recordaba de lo poco que Len le había contado de su posible cita con Miku —tu intentarías ocuparlo todo el día, cuando yo también querría estar con él, y al final terminarías apartándolo de mi lado por completo— dirigió sus suposiciones a futuro, sin importarle lo loco que sonara lo que decía.

—¡Eso es parte de crecer!— le reclamó la peli verde por lo que consideraba tonterías puras —El que ustedes hayan nacido juntos no quiere decir que tengan que estar juntos toda la maldita vida— señaló con la misma insistencia —Algún día llegará alguien de quien Len se enamorará y entonces se separará de ti, y aunque no lo quieras creer, también llegará alguien a quien preferirás por sobre tu hermano, así de simple— parecía ser que Miku tenía una idea contraria al incesto muy básica, en la que cada humano nacido crece para dejar atrás a su familia y reproducirse.

—Pues ese día no es hoy, y esa persona no eres tú— sentenció la rubia mientras se volvía a recostar junto a Len y le abrazaba con cariño por el torso, de una manera poco fraternal, pero lo suficiente para los ojos de la peli verde.

—Len, ¿De verdad piensas así, de una manera tan cerrada y tan… infantil? Le preguntó con toda honestidad al joven Kagamine, esperando a que las irracionalidades de su gemela le hubieran hecho entrar en razón con sólo escucharlas.

Sólo hizo falta que Len diera una pequeña vista a ambas chicas que tenía presentes para saber que decir a continuación, pues la decisión ya estaba tomada desde hace mucho.

—Lo siento mucho Miku, ya te lo había dicho, por ahora a la única persona que necesito, es a alguien que me haga sentir que soy parte de un solo ser, y no hay nadie más en este mundo con quien pueda sentir eso que con mi hermana gemela— dijo con un tono posesivo mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hermana y juntaba ambas mejillas.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la diva de Vocaloid.

—¡De acuerdo!— gritó con enojo —Si prefieres a tu hermana por sobre ti novia, quédate con ella— dijo mientras salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta, arrastrando su almohada —Sabía que eran raros desde el momento en el que los vi— refunfuñó más mientras caminaba por el pasillo, perdiéndose por el resto de la noche.

—¿Entonces nuestra relación está segura?— preguntó Rin mientras que su hermano se levantaba a apagar al luz del foco.

—No te preocupes, Miku diría que fue ella la que me cortó a mi antes de admitir frente a alguien más que perdió frente a una relación fraternal— le comentó con gracia mientras se recostaba a su lado y la abrazaba de nuevo como antes.

—Pero me sorprende que no haya pensado en nada incestuoso— agregó con mera curiosidad la chica, recibiendo a su gemelo en brazos.

—Cierto…— murmuró Len —Creo que el incesto es algo más raro de lo que pensaba— dedujo a partir de esta lógica.

—Bueno, creo que eso sólo hace más especial nuestra relación— comentó esta vez la chica mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a su gemelo y le daba un beso de las buenas noches a su hermano.

—Si, Más especial y única— concordó mientras con una sonrisa se preparaban para cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a dormir tras ese día tan largo.

Fin del capítulo 2 de 2.

Notas finales: Muy bien, de este capítulo no tengo nada que agregar realmente, excepto a que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero también que haya quedado claro la transición entre ambos capítulos, con respecto a la relación que tenían Len y Rin con respecto al antes y al después. Espero que se haya entendido el punto de vista de pensamiento de los gemelos, y espero que en este se haya demostrado que sus ideas del incesto ya se han fortalecido, hasta el punto de poder correr el riesgo de que Miku descubra el verdadero motivo de su relación.

De esta manera, se demuestra que el incesto de de ambos chicos se vuelve de mayor peso y de mayor valor para sus vidas, pues ya no sólo se trata de una pasión, sino de un compromiso al que tienen que estar sujetos ambos.

Y si, sólo espero que no hayan pensado en que intentaba ofender de alguna manera a Miku, porque no es así, sólo fue la pobre victima del camino incestuoso de los gemelos, nada más, y si, Len si gustaba de ella, pero para él, su hermana tenía más valor, tanto de manera fraternal, como de manera romántica, y si, en la plática final con Miku, el aspecto fraternal si tomó más importancia para Rin.

En fin, eso es todo, dije que no tenía casi nada que agregar, así que adiós.

.

.

.

BYE_.—

P.D.: Quería avisar que el lunes entraré a clases ya .—., por lo que tal vez me tarde un poco más en actualizar ahora =_= aunque mi semestre está fácil, espero poder seguir escribiendo con igual frecuencia :)


End file.
